Teach
by welovelea1
Summary: AU: Rachel is failing her studies and gets extra help. TeacherFinn! I dont condone reallife
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Teacher Finn! I don't condone teacher student relationships but as these are fictional characters i thought it'd be ok. I don't own Fox or anything to do with GLEE! :( **

**I've never written anything like this before so let me know what you think...**

She was failing. Something she hoped she'd never do, she was failing one of her favorite subjects, English. Sure she always needed a little extra help with old, previous exams but she cares and now when it comes to the big stuff, she needs all the help she can get. Mr Hudson was her English Language teacher and also of the heads of her year. He was only 23, tall, brown hair, gorgeous hazel eyes and he cares for all his students.

His lessons were always the best; they were never boring and the time always seems to fly by. She has English three times a week, she has Mr Hudson two of them: Monday and Friday but she has new teacher Miss Holiday on a Tuesday. The day she got her assessment grade back her heart sank. She loved learning about the gender theorists and loves the debates the class get to experience but she knew when it came to the exam papers she lost it. At parents evening Mr Hudson told Rachel and her parents that he would do anything and everything he could to make her pass the year and move up with her class. He offered her the chance to do more papers in her frees, come sit with him and he will go through them and anything she doesn't get in her lunchtimes, anything she needs to succeed. So that's what she does.

Today was Monday and she had study hall first thing. Rach and her friends, Brittany, Tina, Quinn and Mercedes all sat together cramming for either exams which were coming up or just gossiping about their weekend. They all had books out to look like they were walking if any teachers came in. Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes all took English but Rachel wasn't in her friends class. Mr Hudson, being head of year, came in to check on the year 12 and 13's while 'studying'. He saw Rachel with her friends, but looked more concentrated in her studies than the others. Rachel noticed from the reflection from the computer screen that Mr Hudson was coming over, she moved her bangs to one side and continued copying the notes in front of her.

"Hey Rach" he said when approached her, kneeling down to see what she was writing. "Are you ok, do you need any help?" he asked looking into her deep brown eyes. _How can someone look so beautiful at 9 o clock on a Monday morning? he thought, but quickly shaking the thoughts out of his head. She's a student Finn! A student whose relying on you to help her pass the year. Don't screw it up for her! he thought._

"I'm good thanks, just re-copying the notes from Friday ready for our lesson next! she said smiling lightly. "Heather's been helping too"

"I'm glad, this is her second time" he joked lightheartedly, smiling at Heather who was pulling a face jokily at him. Heather was a year older than Rachel but had failed the year last year so now joined theirs. "Anyway I'll leave you too it. See you later, if you need me you know where i am" he smiled as he walked away. She watched him walk away in front of her. His tall, masculine figure in the beam of the sunlight did something to Rachel but she knew that anything she felt, how little she couldn't bring up or act on. He was HER teacher. Sure he was sweet and kind who cared about his students but that's it! Nothing more. Sure he wants to help her but that's his job so stop thinking about him, She thought.

Her friends didn't think anything of it, which she was glad. If they knew that she thought about Mr Hudson more than she should she'd be mocked constantly. They just saw it as a teacher giving extra help to a pupil who needed it, which it was in theory. So she was glad no looks were shared.

4th Period came around, which was of course English, and she was so happy. Strolling down the hallway she saw Heather and waited until she reached the stairs. "Rach! wait up" she shouted.

"Hey hun, you done the Holmes essay?" Rach questioned laughing at Hemo's face which fell when they entered the classroom.

Mr. Hudson's eyes fell quickly onto Rachel as soon as she arrived. Her table was the closest to his, right by the door. Her hair pulled over one shoulder and her bangs to the side, she looked beautiful, laughing and joking with Heather. They sat down and Rachel eyes locked to his, smiling slightly moving a strand of hair out of her face. _Stop smiling like that at her Finn! And bloody hurry up and start the lesson! _he thought to himself.

The class livened up pretty quickly. They all seem to enjoy this lesson, contributing to group debates and questioning things they don't understand until they then have to copy evaluations and points from either the slides prepared or from the textbook in front of them.

_Why is he so caring? When he laughs I laugh, I love when he walks around the room and asks us questions to make sure we understand and he never shouts when we don't! I love how when he turns around to write something on the board all I do is stare at his strong, broad shoulders._

Quarter to one comes around and we all pack away for lunch. As the class hurry's out the room, Rachel stays behind. "Sir, can i you please mark my resit essay? Sorry to be a pain" she laughs as he laughs with her.

"Of course Rach" she smiles at his nickname. "Do you wanna go through it or" he leaves the question hanging hoping she'd stay. Sitting down next to the chair she sits on during class. Smiling up at her.

"Could we go through it..."she stutters "If you've got time" she asks shyly

"I always have time for you" _Shit Finn. Well done! You don't say that to a student, even one you think you have feelings for!_ Rachel blushed.

"Thank you!" she said "for everything, i know i can be a pain coming to you for help!" she said looking down. Finn feeling a little too bold tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"You could never be a pain" They shared a smile, Rachel leaning her head closer to his, realizing what she was doing backed away instantly. _YOU CANT KISS YOUR TEACHER RACHEL BERRY! Her head and her heart telling her two different things._

Throughout lunchtime Rachel and Finn went through her work, but somehow throughout their chairs became touching, his arm on her back and her face constantly getting closer to his. Once the bell rang Finn helped Rachel gather her things together, just before she rose from the chair she spoke "Thank you so much" awkwardly staring at his hands she put one on top of his "For everything". Finally going with her heart she placed a kiss on his cheek before smiling into his deep hazel eyes, he laced their fingers together still on the desk. Until they heard students now roaming the hallways.

They pulled apart and he walked her to the door. "It was my pleasure Rachel" he smiled as she ran off to Maths.

One thing was for certain, Finn Hudson had feelings he shouldn't for one Miss Rachel Berry... and he thought she has the same.

**Should i continue? :) Please review below... **

**If i continue i might higher rating ;)**

**xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed they're all so sweet thank you, heres part 2:**

All last period she couldn't concentrate. Ever since she left his room 20 minutes ago, Mr Hudson was all she could think about!

Rachel POV

_Why did I kiss him? He's not a teenager anymore Rachel! Does he feel the same about me? I think i like him. No I do like him! He's sweet and kind, and... ahhhhh! Why am I feeling like this? He can't like me back, can he? He did have his hand on my back and arm around my chair at one point... maybe he was just trying to read my work. But he kept smiling at me and he was the one to lace our fingers together. Ah his hand. My hand fits perfectly in his, i could hold them all day._

"Rach? Rach? Rachel!" Quinn shouted turning around from the table in front of me, knocking me out of my fantasy. "What are you thinking about? You've been so quite this lesson, I know it's boring but..."

"Sorry Q. I... err... I'm in a world of my own. I have so much work to do tonight i can't concentrate" I lied. Monday was my rare night of only having one essay to do for tomorrow.

"I know what ya mean. Oh i forgot to ask how was English? Did he mark it? I didn't see you at lunch" she pouted.

"Yeah sorry. We sat down and went through it but I have to go back and collect it tomorrow when Miss Holliday has read through it too." I said trying not to blush, Thinking back to our little encounter.

The rest of the lesson went by pretty quickly but I really didn't know what to do about Mr Hudson. As I packed my things up ready to go home and not think about today, I saw him walk past, his bag over his shoulder, humming away. I quickly left the classroom with Tina and Quinn, talking about Quinn's birthday party which will be on Friday night. I wasn't really paying much attention just watching the handsome man in front. He must of heard us talking as he turned around when Mercedes approached us. "See you tomorrow ladies" he said looking directly into my eyes and at that moment I felt something I'd never felt before.

Finn sat in his classroom looking at Rachel's empty chair in front of him. He thought back to yesterday, how soft her fingers were around his, her gorgeous wavy locks flowing down her back with that twinkle she always has in her eyes. From that moment on he knew he was attracted to her in a way he shouldn't. He didn't teach her again properly until Friday but he knew that he'd see her loads before then; whether it being handing extra work in or just around school.

Lessons four and five Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Quinn had a free period. As normal Quinn and Tina discussed how much they hated their Biology teacher, Mr Ryerson, whilst Brittany, Rachel and Mercedes joked around and took pictures on the front camera on Mercedes' IPhone for a while until they had to do work.

All Rachel could think about was going to see Finn, so she decided she'd do some extra revision for him and she'd 'forgotten' her text book so she'd borrow his. "Guys, I'm just nipping down to English, i forgot my text book so..." she lied jogging off to room 7E. Once she got there, she found he had a class. It was Brittany's girlfriend Santana's class so she didn't mind going in.

"Hey, Rach. You alright" Mr Hudson greeted, a warm feeling running through his body finally seeing his favorite 5'3 student.

"Yeah thanks, is it possible i can borrow a text book? I forgot mine so" She smiled walking toward him, then smiling at Santana.

"Of course, y'know where they are right?" She smiled and walked to the shelf near the window of the room, noticing that his eyes were on her she blushed and tried to move her hips a little seductively. _What are you doing to me? he thought. 'So sex_y'. Feeling his body temperature rise.

"Thanks Sir" She smiled playfully "I'll bring it back at lunch" exiting the room.

Rachel didn't know why she acted the way she did but she knew it had some sort of effect on him. She liked it.

Back in the students lounge, she decided to finish another grouping past paper, then had her girlly chat with best friend Brittany.

"So Rachy, spill who do you like then?" Brittany asked nudging her playfully in the ribs as Rachel laughed...

"What do you mean? My dads are making me focus on my studies now anyway. What about you and Santana? I've just seen her down stairs" She said trying to change the subject. She couldn't tell anyone she has a crush on her English Teacher.

"We're great, she's coming 'round mine tonight. My dad still won't let her stay yet but he will" she smiled "Ay don't change the subject, there's got to be someone" Britt pushed

"Honestly Britt there's nothing to tell, really" she tilted her head to the side. "Ok I think I might like someone but I'm not telling anyone yet until I know for certain ok." ending the subject. They laughed, Britt squeezing her hand.

It was lunchtime which meant Britt would go sit with Santana and her friends for a while and Rachel would 'take the book back' to Finn.

"Hi" She said timidly poking her head around the door.

"Rachel come in" He smiled and thanked her as she passed him the book back, sitting down in her chair. "Was everything ok?" he questioned taking a seat in the chair next to her.

"Yeah, I brought you this" she smiled "Sorry again" they both shared a laugh.

Finn POV

She is gorgeous. I can't believe I'm having this feeling for someone five years younger than me. She's looking at me again with those god-dam beautiful eyes, resting her hands on her knee. "Rach, I've told you it's no problem at all" I smiled touching her hand for a second. She smiled then looked away, with sadness in her eyes. It broke my heart. Why am I feeling like this? "Rachel?" I questioned, placing my hand on the back of her shoulder. _Teacher's do that right._

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I must be stressed" she said softly. "Anyway I've done this"

"Rachel don't try and change the subject. I'm the head of year if you're stress than loads of you are stressed, I'll try and do something about the workload if i can" I smiled and she took my hand. My breath caught in my throat and she immediately let go. "Don't. Please you can"

"Sir... can I ask you a question?"

"Of course baby you can ask me anything" I replied _SHIT I CALLED HER 'BABY' WHY WHY WHY! I'M GOING TO LOSE MY JOB. SHE'S GOING TO TELL PEOPLE. _"I'm sorry. I...I didn't... I mean...sorry" looking down i saw a smile appear on her face.

"Finn?" She tried

"Err yeah" _did she just call me Finn?_

"I think...I mean i feel...Something's different..." she stuttered, putting a hand on my cheek "You can kiss me if you want to"

"I want to" I placed a hand under her chin and tilted her lips to mine. It should've felt wrong but it didn't. I really wanted to deepen the kiss but didn't know where this was going, then realization hit me, where we were and i pulled apart resting my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have. You can tell... I'll lose my job" i panicked pacing the room.

"Finn!" she got up walking over to me and lacing her fingers through mine. "I like you! I won't tell anyone but i just had to. I needed you to kiss me" That was all i needed to hear as she crashed her lips on mine again, plunging her tongue in my mouth. This kiss was getting more heated by the second, i sat down, standing between my legs, her hands in my hair. My tongue caressing hers. It felt so right. Until the bell rang braking us apart.

"I like you too" I finally admitted placing a chaste kiss on her nose. She smiled

"I best go, my friends are waiting and i have glee next so" she pouted and so did I. "I'll see you later?"

"You'll see me later"

**What do you think? Review below….**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please review and tell your friends... Part 3**

Rachel woke up the next morning in the best mood she had ever been in. The man she likes, likes her back. She knows they shouldn't but she was so happy that they do. Singing to her favorite songs we walked to go meet Mercedes and go to school. Mercedes noticed Rachel was in a good mood yesterday but now she knew something was going on.

"Morning Rach" she waved and they approached

"Hey Mers" she smiled "How are you" she asked as they hugged.

"I'm good! I'm so glad we've only got half a day today, I needs to catch up with my sleep" she laughed. They exchanged conversation on the way to school but all Rachel could think about was when she could go see Finn. They'd never really talked about anything and she definitely wanted to know where they stood, she really liked him and he told her that he liked her too so she just didn't know how they were going to work.

Break time finally came round and after a maths assessment Rachel and her fiends really needed one.

Finn POV:

I haven't seen Rachel since two o clock yesterday, i hope she's ok. I really want to be with her but I just don't know how to tell her. It's different for us. This is dangerous. A new feeling for me, I'm not meant to date my students. Oh god 'date' i hope we can. She'll be with her friends right now i can't bother her, i just read on the system she's had an assessment so I'll leave her with her friends and relax. She needs that. Poor baby is stressed.

Rachel POV:

I really want to go see Finn. Like really want to. I feel bad for ditching my friends but i do need to gets some work of Miss Holiday after we were 'distracted' yesterday. _She smiled_. Aww yesterday. I shouldn't feel this way about him but i do. I'll stay here now but 15 minutes to the end of break i'll go say about getting work back and see him. Otherwise I probably won't see him today. I want to though. Maybe we could, i really hope so.

"Baby I'm gonna go sit with Santana for a bit see you later" Britt said smiling. I love her relationship with Santana it's so cute.

"Ok Britt, see you later" i smiled and waved as everyone else said bye to Britt. It left Mercy, Quinn, Tina and me, I'll just tell them i need to get the work back and be back up.

"Oh gosh! I forgot to get my work back! Sorry i'll be right back" I lied and practically ran down to English. There he was looking sexy as ever writing on the board for Santana's lesson next. Peaking my head around the door i went in, shutting it after me.

"Hi"

"Rach, hey" he said walking over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist smiling down at me. I got up onto my tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss onto his warm, soft lips. I don't know what happened next. I was pinned up against the wall at the back kissing him senseless. My legs wrapped around his waist, hands in under my bum rubbing softly, my hands in his hair. The kisses were poured with feelings as his tongue was caressing mine, everything getting more heated by the second. When I started grinding my hips to his, he pulled away.

"Gosh Rach, what do you do to me?" he said breathless as i dropped back to the floor. "This feels so right, when it's not supposed to" he smiled as i took his hand and sat down on the desk facing each other.

"Finn" i said lacing our fingers "It does. It feels so right being with you, but i want to do this properly"

"Me too. I really like you but i can't get caught, i'll lose my job and i want _you_ to get the best grades you can!" He smiled and i kissed him, i mean how could i not.

"Babe, the last thing i want is you to lose your job! What do you want to do?" i questioned looking away, dreading the worst.

"I want to be happy and being with you makes me the happiest i've ever been. Every time I see you my day gets better" he said tilting my chin so i could look him in the eyes, i was so happy.

"I'm happy with you too" I said smiling playing with his fingers. "I like the way your hand fits in mine"

"I like it too, it feels right" he said "You've got half a day right? I don't have any classes this afternoon but I have to stay in for marking and teacher's meetings" he frowned "Text me?"

"Of course" I said passing him my phone, "I'll text you as soon as I get to art next" I said winking and getting up off the table.

"Behave, your grades remember" he joked as I pulled his face to mine for a scorching kiss._ I can get used to this. _

"Art is fine" I laughed "I better go" I looked to the door "...my friends" he passed me my work back, placing a little kiss on my nose.

"See you later" he winked.

All the rest of that day Finn and Rachel had been texting. At the start of her Art lesson, that's what she was doing ignoring any questions from Brittany and Mercedes even with Finn telling her to 'get on with some work' joking around finishing it with 'you're cute' or 'I wish i could see you at lunch and not a stupid meeting'.

She loved this feeling, knowing it was dangerous but also feeling so right at the same time. 'Why couldn't they be together?' she thought 'There's only 5 years between them'.

When Rachel got home she knew she couldn't text him. If he was having a meeting with the school board and texts come through it wouldn't look professional, just then the doorbell rang. Rachel got a little panicky as she knew her parents would be working till half past five and her friends would be at home so she looked through the hole and to her surprise she opened the door...

Finn

"Finn! What are you doing here? What about the meeting?" she said pulling him in.

"I'm sick" he fake coughed badly. "So I came here to see my beautiful... er..."

"Girlfriend?" she smiled lacing their fingers together pulling him to the couch.

"I would love for you to be my girlfriend? If you want to?" Finn said worriedly and Rachel answered him with a scorching kiss, resting her forehead on his.

"Of course i want to! And you are my gorgeous sexy boyfriend?" she said smiling

"I am your boyfriend" he laughed. Kissing her lips with so much passion they both knew this wasn't some fling, they couldn't be a fling. Something like this could not be risked.

The rest of their afternoon heated up pretty quickly Rachel was on top of Finn lying on the couch. she was straddling his waist placing open mouthed kisses all over his neck and shoulders while his hands roamed her body. By the end of the afternoon Rachel had a massive hickey just above her chest where her low cut top started and she had successfully given Finn one just below his ear. Just as Finn was about to flip Rachel underneath him he saw the clock on her living room wall. 5:13pm. Rachel's dads would be here in about fifteen minutes.

"Rach, baby I'm going to have to go" he pouted, which she kissed away. "Your dads are going to be home any minute and my car is parked outside your house".

"Ow" she pouted "I don't want you to leave" she said sitting up.

"I don't want to leave either baby, but I'll text you and I'll see you tomorrow right?" Finn said trying to put a good thought in a bad situation.

"Ok" she pouted and walked him to the door sorting her shirt out. "Text me later" she smiled

"Of course" he kissed her passionately.

"I'll miss you" Kiss. Kiss. Kiss

"I'll miss you too" he gave her one last lingering kiss before he left.

Rachel watched as he drove away but couldn't hide the smile on her face. She was so happy. She had a boyfriend, he gorgeous teacher boyfriend!

**What did you think? Please review so i know if you want more chapters and how long you want them :)**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I wanna say thank you so much for all REVIEWS, follows and favorites. I read everyone and thank you so much for sticking with my story. Anyway this one is a really long chapter so sorry if you don't like long ones but I hope you enjoy it. Here's ****Part 4**

The next morning Rachel woke up and looked in the mirror and just like she thought, there was a huge purple mark just above where the top of your shirt would be. Rachel's first thought was panic but as she started to think about how it got there in the first place she couldn't contain the smile on her lips forming. _FINN HUDSON. _When getting dressed Rachel opted for a high neck shirt which buttoned up to the top with a pink collar to hide her hickey. She paired it up with one of her signature black plaid skirts. At breakfast that morning Rachel's dad Leroy kept asking her why she looked so happy, if her grades had improved or if Barbra was touring. All she did was shake off all questions while thinking about her 6'3 'boyfriend'.

School was a drag that day as she found that Mr Hudson was not allowed back on campus without 24 hours at home for being 'ill' yesterday. What she missed the most was that on a Thursday she could go see him at extended break or in study hall. It did feel nice to catch up with her friends more, Tina had just got a job at the local store and she found out Kurt had just gotten in a relationship at his new school with a boy named Blaine, which she was over the moon for, laughing and joking with her friends she hadn't noticed her phone go off.

"Rach, your phone's lit up again" commented Quinn who was laughing at Kurt's snap-chats he'd been sending her. Thanking Quinn she took her phone and noticed she had three texts from her mystery man.

_Finny: Morning Rach, How's the 'bruise'? ;) x_

_Finny: Baby I'm so sorry I can't see you today, I'm not allowed in from being 'ill' :(_

_Finny: Miss you today x p. if in class_

She smiled at how caring he was. She wished she could tell her friends about her relationship with Finn but knew if the school found out that would be it for him. So she quickly texted him back knowing that in a few minutes one of her friends would ask who it was or try and peek over her shoulder.

_Hey baby :). Yeah my bruise is fine thanks how's yours? ;) I realized I tried to find you this morning and found that out :( I miss you too! xx_

She quickly pressed send to find Brittany giving her a quizzed look from opposite her.

"Who was that" she winked trying to get something out of her. Quickly trying to come up with a solution Rachel thought of Kurt, having just spoken to him.

"It's Kurt, he's looking forward to the party tomorrow" She lied.

Rachel POV:

I was pretty proud with what I came up with on the spot as it didn't get questioned, we all missed Kurt. He'd left school just a few weeks ago as he got an intern ship at a magazine company, he found that if he did this for up to two years they'd transfer him to New York Vogue with me. I don't know how to tell Finn, but i have a year and a half till I'm leaving so we have time. Should i be thinking about Finn in that scenario now!? We've only just gotten together. He's got a job and he's an amazing teacher...

BEEP.

_Finny: I'm sorry I'm not there today but i was thinking if you wanted to come to mine tonight for dinner? If you've got work to do that's fine don't worry baby! xx _

_Me: I'd love too! I can't stay long though as my dads won't let me cause going to Quinn's party tomorro' xx_

_Finny: Oh yeah i heard you all talk about it on Monday. I also heard you tell Q about your love for Italian food :) that might be on the menu tonight ;) xx_

_Me: Now I'm excited ;D I can't wait to see my gorgeous bf tonight! xx p.s. when do you listen to our convo's?_

_Finny: Oh will you still have time for me if you're seeing your 'gorgeous bf'? :P I always like to find out new stuff xx_

_Me: You are too cute! Yeah think i still might have time! ;D xx_

_Finny: Good! I miss you. Do you want me to pick you up or... xx_

_Mercedes: Who are you talkin' too? You're grinning like a Cheshire cat? It's not Kurt so don't lie i'm talking to him now ;) xxxxxx_

I looked up after reading Merc's text. I didn't know what to tell her and thanks Kurt for blowing my cover! So i quickly text her back telling her it was my dads asking what i wanted for dinner tonight. Not bad Rach, not bad! Smiling as she seemed satisfied with my answer i replied to Finn.

_Me: Oooh yes please? What time? before my dads? I keep getting funny looks from Mercedes aha xx_

_Finny: How long does it take you to get home about 15 minutes? I can get you at half 4ish if you like so you have some time at home too? :) Can't wait to see you! Aha poor you who does she think your talking too? xx_

_Me: Yeah that's great thanks babe! :) I can wear my new dress hehe ;) I can't wait to see you too Finn! My dads don't worry xx_

_Finny: I love when you call me babe! Oh Rach I can't wait to see it... really! :O I'll leave you too your friends, see you later xxx_

Looking around i found all my friends watching me, I felt my cheeks and I'd gotten warm all of a sudden. What does Finn do to me!

"What you all looking at?" I questioned, looking at each of them.

"You, you look so happy. Who are you texting?" Quinn asked. I used the same story as i told Mercedes.

"My dads, I'm excited for tea" we all laughed and dropped the subject. The rest of the day went on swimmingly, except no glee club because Mr Schuester was ill too.

I got home for half three so i had an hour to get ready for Finn's. I knew i couldn't wear anything to risky and dressed up as i texted my dad's telling them i was going to Mercedes' for dinner and i knew they'd question what i was wearing when got home. After about three outfits i found the right one. It was a baby pink, lacey skater dress with a white belt around the waist, i matched it with black wedges but took a handbag big enough to fit them in so on the way home to change into my flats. I had lightly curled my hair and straightened my bangs to the side, I then added some natural make-up. Not much though. And sat down stairs waiting for Finn.

On cue I got a text telling me he was parked round the corner of my avenue. I locked the door and almost fell into his car, giving him the biggest, longest, most passionate kiss I'd given. "Well hello to you too" he smiled pulling my face to his for round two.

"I missed you today." I smiled fastening my seatbelt and looking in his direction.

"What?" Finn questioned putting his hand on my knee as he drove.

"I just can't believe what has happened in four days, one minute I was just your student who had a secret crush on you... and now-"

"You're my beautiful girlfriend!" He smiled stroking my knee with his thumb "Rach I know it's strange but I really do like you. You know I would have never done anything like this if i didn't care about you. This is my job, my livelihood." he said trying to reassure me of something he didn't need too.

"Baby, I know you don't need to reassure me of anything. I know we can't risk it. I really care about you too" I laced our finger's together and kissed his hand as we drove to his apartment.

Finn's apartment was not in Lima Ohio but just outside of, so he knew not many people, if anybody, would know her. When they walked into Finn's apartment Rachel was stunned. It was so different to what she thought it would be like. It was home, It was bigger than she thought it would be. It had a massive living room which lead into a kitchen/ diner, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. She looked at Finn to find him staring at her with so much love in her eyes he knew that he could see her here.

Dinner was lovely. Finn cooked Rachel's favorite, vegetarian Lasagna, with home cooked garlic bread and non-alcoholic wine as it was a school night for both of them. They sat close to each other in the candle light drinking, eating and both of them discussing their day. It felt normal, right, like this was meant to be. Throughout the meal Rachel kept putting her hand on Finn's thigh, casually moving it up and down along the seam of his leg, which was doing nothing but making Finn get warmer by the second. Once the agonizing pain was over they moved to the couch to watch any movie of Rachel's choice on Netflix.

Finn lay on the couch with Rachel lay in-between his legs facing the TV. And once again she was rubbing circles through his jeans and Finn knew if she kept doing this she would definitely feel his erection in her back. _Too can play that game_ he thought. He started peppering kisses along her shoulders and up her neck, loving the feeling of her warm skin under his lips. Suddenly Rachel's lips were on his and their kisses were getting more and more passionate by the second. Rachel started pulling his lip in her mouth with her teeth while Finn caressed her tongue with his. It was erratic and romantic until Rachel caught the clock in the kitchen in her eye line. It was half six which meant she had half an hour to get home. She carried on kissing him, his hands wandering to unclasp her bra from behind but not wanting to pressure her just leaving them there. Rachel looked deep into his eyes, she really wanted him to touch her but she knew it would take them twenty to twenty five minutes to get her home. Then her phone rang. Both Rachel and Finn laughed at the convince, to find one missed call from her fathers and Mercedes ringing her.

_"Hello"_

_"Rachel hey, your dads have been ringing me!_

_"WHAT" she screamed and Finn took his lips off Rachel's collar bone, looking her in the eyes._

_"Yeah, they wanted to speak to you saying your phone was off"_

_"Shit. Sorry Cedes, did you cover me? They think I'm at yours for tea"_

_"Yeah i said you were in the bathroom. Where are you? Are you ok?" she questioned a little panicked._

_"Oh thank god. Thank you so much I owe you one! I'm at a friend's" she smiled at Finn who resumed kissing her neck "Yeah I'm having a great time" she breathed. _

_"Rach you sound breathless, who's house and why did I have to cover?" she paused waiting for an answer hearing Rachel shh someone off._

_"I-I'm good. Y-Yeah s-sorry. I can't really say, b-but I'm fine honestly" _

_"Oh okay. But why can't you say, what if your dads call again?" Mercedes pushed_

_"I just can't at the moment. I'm really sorry. I'm going home now if they ask please say I'm walking now and i have my phone. I'm sorry Merc!" _

_"Ok. Ok Rach but i need to know your safe and call me when you get home ok?"_

_"Ok will do. Thank you so much. Bye" Rachel hung up the phone, _

_pulling Finn off her and grabbing his keys._

"Come on Romeo your taking me home" She laughed as he pouted, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Rach, i don't want you to leave" he said kissing her lips again at the door as she laced their hands together dragging him down the stairs of his apartment building.

"Believe me, I don't want to go either but I'm meant to be home in ten minutes and my dads have been calling Mercedes. Who's pretty pissed off for covering me when she knew nothing at all." He pouted as they both got in the car, Rachel called her dads saying she was on her way walking so no need to worry.

When Finn reached the bottom of her road he smiled and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"I had an amazing time tonight Finn. Thank you so much for the best night ever, you are an amazing boyfriend and an amazing cook" she laughed at her last statement and so did he playing with her fingers.

" .amazing! I'm so glad you came. Text me?"

"Of course" she smiled kissing his lips forcefully, many times until she had to run to her house. Just before she left the car she wanted to tell Finn she loved him but didn't have the courage so gave him on last kiss and left. "See you in the morning baby".

And then she was gone.

"I love you Rachel" he whispered as he watched her close the front door behind her.

**What did you think? REVIEW below :) **

**Next chapter with have Quinn's party in… stay tuned**

**xoxox**


	5. Chapter 51

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Honestly I READ EVERY ONE! They're so inspiring to write more. This is the day of Quinn's party and It's spilt into two... hope you enjoy! ****Heres Part One of Chapter 5**

It was the day of Quinn's birthday, so all the girls were excited to go to her party tonight, let their hair down and relax. It wasn't going to be a massive party like last year, just some of her closest friends both from the Cheerios and out, as well as some family members at her parent's big house.

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Brittany were the only ones from the party allowed to stay over that night. Rachel was really excited to party with her friends and have a few drinks, she knew that Judy, Quinn's mum was allowing them to have alcohol as well as supplying it but the rule was they had to eat and by eat she meant eat. Everything. That morning before school Finn had called Rachel to ask her if she wanted to come to his after school to relax before the party, so she was busy packing her bag to take to Quinn's as well as her present and clothes for that night which she would leave in her locker all day.

At school the girls were so excited for that night. All morning they were talking through classes which some had together, as well as Mercedes trying to talk to Rachel about last night when they were alone in the Business and economics class.

"Rach, what happened last night?" Mercedes pestered. She was only doing it as Rachel was her closest and longest friend since kindergarten and she was worried about her.

"Merc, sweetie I told you I'm fine. I had a great night at my friend's house and I couldn't tell my dads where I was." Rachel said touching Mercy's arm as she spoke sensing the worry in her friend's eyes.

"Who's though? and why couldn't you tell them? Rachey you can tell me anything remember" she smiled.

"Merc I can't tell you. I'm so sorry I wish I could, I really wish I could but I can't. It was just someone special to me. It's not that I don't trust you, I tell you everything but I just can't tell you this" Rachel said slightly looking away as her phone buzzed on the desk in front of her, lighting up with a text from '3'.

"Ok, but I am getting worried and I'm not going to drop this Rach." she said feeling stubborn. Mercedes was going to get to the bottom of this!

Rachel and Finn had decided they weren't going to find each other today at school just to keep on the safe side. Fifth period rolled around and because it was Friday it was English.

All lesson Rachel kept giving Finn these eyes which slowly was making it harder and harder for him to teach. He really wanted to kiss her and tell her to concentrate as she needed this to pass the year. When the whole class was working Mr Hudson walked around the room and knelt down by the students who were struggling like usual. He started with cheerleader Steph who was really struggling with this new topic first, then Jacob, then made his way over to his beautiful girlfriend. "Hey Rachel, how are you finding this?" he questioned just like he did with the previous students, no special treatment, just like any other lesson before this week.

"Err" Rachel thought chewing on the end of her pen, "I get the theories I just don't understand how to use them in this essay question. They are asking how it's reflecting I just don't understand how." she said confused. Rachel really did need to understand and Finn knew that. They both knew that in class especially she would have to stay focused and forget that they were dating. This strictly had to be a teaching matter in class time, even though they kept doing little flirty things only they would recognize. Mr Hudson knelt down going through the work with Rachel for a while until she completely understood and he moved on to another student. Rachel loved how professional he was, she loved how that one minute he could be her loving boyfriend and the next her cleaver English teacher.

It was 3:10 so everyone was leaving to go home. As usual Quinn and her friends meted her on Campus before they parted ways. "I'm so excited" Quinn said "I just need to go home and pick out my clothes and wait for you guys" she smiled, clapping her hands.

"Eeep! I can't wait!" Brittany clapped, "Don't tell Santana but I'm glad that she isn't going. I just want it to be all of us friends and have a girly catch up, no boyfriends or girlfriends" she smiled. Rachel then saw Finn out of the corner of her eye heading to his car. He'd told Rachel to get her stuff from her locker and meet him there whenever they were done as it was like a ritual that all of Rachel's friends meted up before they left school.

"Well we best get going" Tina smiled "Gotta go get dolled up" she winked. They all hugged and parted their separate ways.

"Where are you going" Mercedes shouted when Rachel went to hug her bye "We walk the same way"

"Sorry Merc, gotta go get something out of my locker and my aunts picking me up. She's just had a baby so I'm going to see her before Q's" she smiled. Rachel hated lying to her best friend but knew that she couldn't risk them finding out yet.

"Ok doll, I'll see you later" she waved and left. Rachel practically ran to her locker and grabbed all of her stuff before going to Finn's car, as the car park was empty now. "Hey babe" Finn said greeting her with a peck to the lips. "How were your friends?" he smiled taking her hand and lacing their fingers as he left the car park.

"They're great. None of the suspect anything... well maybe Mercedes is acting a lil weird but nothing towards you so" she smiled loving the feeling of finally getting to hold her boyfriend's hand. "I love this"

"That's cool" he smiled "I love this too" he said glancing down to their hands resting in her lap.

That afternoon, Rachel only had three and a half hours until she had to be at Quinn's. Her and Finn curled up on the top of his bed watching an old movie, none of them even watching it, just enjoying the feeling of lying in each other's arms. They talked about personal things, like their families and friends and just got to know each other a little better. Of course after a while that turned into a make out session on his bed, but Finn never wanted to push Rachel into anything. He really, truly cared about her to upset her feelings or push her into something too fast. After a while Rachel lay down on top of Finn. Just feeling that warmth of their bodies was enough for them, especially at this early stage of the relationship, and Finn didn't want to ask if Rachel had been with anybody before him. Dating wise.

Rachel felt something poking in her lower stomach, so she lifted he body up to find little Finn there. She carefully looked into Finn's eyes and he blushed feeling completely embarrassed with his body. "I'm sorry Rach" he said avoiding her eyes. Until she placed a long, sweet kiss on his lips.

"It's ok, you can't help it right" she said smiling up at him, taking both his hands in her own.

"No but, all we wanted to do was cuddle and... I'm..." she giggled slightly at his explanation before kissing him again.

"Baby It's fine. I've never really seen one before anyway" She blushed looking away, admitting something so early in their relationship.

"Really?" Finn smiled, now happy to share this experience with her. "Well I'm glad I'm the first then" he laughed, kissing her hands, he neck and finally up to her lips and they resumed what they were doing before.

"Finn?" she asked in-between kisses." What's it like? I mean what does it feel like when you..." He pulled away and looked into her eyes, sitting up a little pulling Rachel on his lap.

"It's just feels a little hard that's all and stuff" he said feeling embarrassed to discuss this with his girlfriend.

"Oh" she said thinking. They didn't do anything that afternoon sexual-wise but did talk about it. Rachel had told Finn about her being a virgin and that she hadn't done anything with a guy, she felt so much more connected to him after this conversation. He answered all of her questions and told her to never be ashamed about asking him anything. It got to quarter to six and Rachel knew she'd have to get ready for Quinn's, so she kissed Finn many times and went for a shower.

Finn POV:

I feel so much more in love with Rachel than ever before. I love how her cheeks blush when she finds a question embarrassing, I love how she wrinkles her nose when she thinks things hurt and I love her. _Oh My God I love her! _

Rachel came out of the shower just wrapped up in a towel. _A towel! _I had to leave the room. I went into the kitchen and made us some coffee and a brownie, which we stopped for on the way home, while she got ready.

Rachel came out in tight black high waisted skinny jeans with a skin tight baby pink bralet top. She looked beautiful. Her hair was straight and so were her bangs hanging over her head. Finn was speechless; this was so not the 'Rachel Berry clothes' she'd wear for school.

"Rachel, baby, you look- y'look beautiful" Finn said walking over and placing a kiss on her face.

"Thank you baby" she said doing her signature twirl. "I'm so sorry baby but I have to go" she pouted "It's quarter to seven so" he frowned. She kissed him sweetly on the lips, lacing both their fingers together and just staring at each other. The way they were looking at each other said it all, how they felt.

"I love you" Finn breathed out before he even noticed it. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he started pacing around the room. "Rach, Rachel I'm sorry I know it's too soon. It's just. I do- i do feel that way... Oh god I've ruined it, I've ruined what we have." Pacing, Rachel walked over to him, hooking her hand behind his neck and pulling his lips to her own, tongues dancing until she pulled away.

"I love you too Finn Hudson!" they smiled "I love you too". They both stood there grinning like Cheshire cats before kissing each other again and realizing he really had to take Rachel to Quinn's.

The car ride was blissful, Finn's hand was on Rachel's thigh and he's was resting on his, rubbing circles with her fingers. He parked across the road from Quinn's so nobody would see, even when It's dark they didn't want to risk it. "I hope you have a great time" Finn said playing with her fingers. "I'll miss you, don't get too drunk" he laughed.

"Thanks gorgeous!" Rachel smiled "I'll miss you too" They placed a quick kiss on each other's lips until she got out of the car, getting all of her luggage together. "I love you"

"I love you too" he winked as she crossed the road and Quinn opened the door.

"RACHEL!" Quinn screamed taking off Rachel's jacket and hugging her tight. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks babe you do too" Rachel compliment, Quinn always looked amazing.

"Everyone's upstairs just waiting for the gang" she laughed turning up the music. "LET'S PARTY!"

**So what do you think? How cute are Finchel? :) Sorry left end of part one there... but please carry on reviewing me and next chapter soon! :) **

**xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 52

**Sorry I had to split into two parts but here is Part 2 of Chapter 5 :) ****QUINN'S PARTY**

"LET'S PARTY" Quinn squealed and slapped my bum as we took my stuff up stairs to her room.

"Hey Rach" Britt said as soon as we walked in and hugged her. We were just waiting for Kurt to arrive.

"Hey guys, ooh so excited!" I couldn't contain the smile on my face. Finn. I couldn't stop thinking about him. We said we loved each other, I do I love him and he loves me back. This Is _the_ best feeling In the world.

Once Kurt had arrived we all went down stairs and Quinn greeted some of the Cheerios she was still close with since she left and introduced us to some who we weren't necessarily friends with, as well as her family. There was so much food! Judy had literally piled on the food. There were cakes, brownies, crisps and all sorts of food everywhere. Did i mention cakes! Judy had made us some chili for us first before we got this party started.

It was 8:10, the music was being turned up, MTV was playing on the TV's around the massive lounge and drinks were everywhere. Four Vodka jellies each and three shots and the girls were buzzed. This was just the beginning. All girls sat in a circle on the middle of the floor, crisps in a bowl in the middle and a pack of playing cards out playing drinking games. Rachel being the one who doesn't really drink was loving this, photos were being taken on the IPhones off all of them. Quinn never putting her's down, even with a drink in her hand.

As the night went on the girls found that they were more lovey dovey with each other than normal. They were all extremely close anyway and asked each other very, very personal questions but tonight they were even more as one.

Rachel was practically sprawled out on the couch, cake in one hand and vodka-bull in the other, just laughing. Mercedes popped down next to her completely out of it. She was now successfully putting cake down Rachel's top, and she didn't register what was going on.

Quinn on the other hand was still taking pictures of everyone, pulling them one by one in for a kiss. Which they all didn't mind, they were all extremely close and comfortable with each other anyway. Brittany was doing the same. Brittany and Tina were dancing around the room with each other, screaming to the music, while Mercedes and Kurt were doing a new dance move they'd just created called 'lil fish'.

Rachel sat on the floor, propped up talking to Judy, who was being so sweet pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss onto of Rachel's head. "You are always welcome here Rach" she smiled "All of you guys are always welcome here anytime" she smiled handing more food out to the girls as well as making them drink at least three plastic cups of water before drinking again. Altogether they had already inhaled one and a half bottles of Vodka, labrini and the jellies.

"RAAAAAH" Brittany screamed plopping down on Rachel's knee. "You are ma b-best friend in the world! When I Came out you were the first to stand by me and accept that I still do the same things now that I did when I was straight and I love you for that!" she said tearing up, while Rach rolled circles on her back and leg.

"Britt, I love you too bessies for life" they both smiled and Brittany placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips and Quinn took a picture. "Your lips are soft just like" Rachel mumbled nearly spilling Finn.

"Come Rach, I need to pee" Britt smiled pulling Rachel's hand up the stairs. Rachel now sitting on the bathroom floor talking to Brittany who was peeing. (She had a dress on its fine). "Right Rach, I know you like someone I can see it in your face, spill" she said as Rachel slumped against the bath.

"I can't like anyone Britt I have a boy! AHH my boy. He's so hand-dsome" Rachel drunkenly slurred out not realizing what she'd said.

Meanwhile down stairs:

Rachel's phone lit up and Quinn noticed. "Who's is this!?" she shouted. With no-one answering her back she answered the phone, texting what she thought said 'who is this?' but just turneed out to be a jumble of letters.

Britt sat down next to Rachel on the floor resting her head against the door. "Oooh I knew it. Who is the lucky guy?" she said and Rachel finally realized that she had to shut up. Her and Finn was new and excited, she couldn't risk it! They loved each other and she loved nobody butting in.

"He's handsome but that's it! You can't know! Nobody can know. Not yet" she said holding Britt's hand and looking in her eyes. "But we love each other like really _LOVE_ each other." she emphasized. "Please don't ask babe, I already have Mercedes on my back from the other night" she said putting her face in her hands.

"Ok Rachey, I love you and I'm so glad you're happy. We just wanna be there for you, like you are with me and Santana. You are not in any danger are y-you?" she asked slurred but with worry in her eyes.

"No, no danger. He loves me" Rach smiled "He actually loves me Britt, not like, but love!" Rachel couldn't contain her happiness "and I love him so much!" she said kissing Britt's hand.

"Rach, I'm so happy, that's how I feel about San. It's great isn't it!" They smiled at each other. "Why's Mercy on your back?" she questioned.

"I was at his house last night after school, he cooked me a Italian vegetarian meal. It was amazing Britt-Britt. But I has to tell my dads' that I was going Mercy's instead" Brittany nodded. "Anyway they rang me and...well I didn't answer it, y'know busy so they rang M."

Brittany gasped "Oh"

"Yeah, so Mercy got scared asking where I was, who I was with, was I safe. All that but I couldn't tell her, so I told her I was fine which I was, just a little flustered" she winked " and now she keeps asking me."

"Rachey, ya gots some trouble there." she giggled. "Did you get it on?" Britt said poking Rachel in the side

"No, not like that, just making out... heavily. He kept sucking my neck that's why I couldn't talk properly. Look" she said pulling her top slightly to show Britt the purple bruise she'd tried to cover up"

"Ooh Rach, that's a good one. You should see San's" she winked. "Wait did he drop you off tonight? Merc said you were at your aunts. You weren't though, you were at his weren't ya?" she questioned.

"Yeah Britt, I was at his" They shared a smile as Rachel blushed, they were both so happy they had someone in their lives and now they could talk about It together. Just Rach's boyfriend would be called 'Mystery' when they talked for now.

After Brittany and Rachel had their little heart to heart they went down stairs to find the other's dancing around with now Jagar bombs. They automatically got stuck in, until Rachel's phone rang so she ran back upstairs to answer it in Q's room.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, how's the party?"

"It's great thanks, wish you w-were h-here though!"

"Me too baby, but I doubt your friends want a teacher there." He laughed

"Don't say that, they'd love you, when they get to know you"

"I miss you I'm lay on my bed and I can still smell your perfume on my shirt" They both shared a smile.

"I miss you too, I was talking to Britt about us"

"RACH"

"No baby, she doesn't know I'm dating you. S-Silly. But I told her I'm dating and it's a secret but we love each other. Right? She saw ma hickey" she giggled

"Of course I love you darling! I'm glad you can talk to your friends like they do to you. You're drunk" he laughed

"Finny I'm no-o-ot!"

"You are baby, but it's ok to let off some steam every now and then" she smiled at how cute he was.

"You're cute" she said playing with the buttons on her jeans."

All of a sudden Brittany came up stairs, hearing Rachel on the phone she came in and stood by the door.

"You're even cuter. I love that about you!"

"I love you too baby!" she smiled and waved at Britt "Britt's just come in"

"Ok Rach, I'll let you guys have fun. Have a great night even though I shouldn't say that" he laughed.

"Ok baby, see you tomorrow?" she questioned

"Of course, maybe later though you'll be hung-over. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye"

"Bye darlin'" Finn said and they hung up the phone.

"Aww Rach, you sound so cute together!" Brit awed.

The rest of the night the girls got completely smashed, Mercedes passed out and Tina was pretending to be a rapper. They had a ball but by 2 O Clock they were all flat out asleep down stairs. None of them remembered getting changed and taking make-up off but they did and Judy and Chris (her boyfriend) were very proud of them.

The next morning, all of them except Kurt had headaches. Judy had made them all Bacon sandwiches to help with the hangover. By 12:00 they were feel much better, so Judy dropped them all off at their homes.

That's when Rachel had realized she'd left her phone In the back of the car...

**Who will find the phone and will they read Rachel's texts... Stay tuned. As always please keep reviewing!**** Sorry If this chapter wasn't up to your standard I did It In bed last night and this morning... Turns out some of the girls kiss girls lol.**

**Let me know**

**xoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, loving the reviews I honestly read every single one! Thank you so much! Enjoy...**

"Hey Q, have I left my phone in your car?"

"Yeah Rach, I'm sorry but my mum's had to nip into work so we can't drop it off, can I give It you tomorrow?" she asked sweetly

"Err.. y-y-yeah. That's f-fine. Thanks Q. If it rings or anything please ignore it It'll be fine"

"Ok sorry Rachey gotta go"

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

And tomorrow couldn't come quick enough for Rachel. She was so scared that Finn had been texting her. She needed to let him know, just she didn't have is number written down and she couldn't ask her parents to drive her to his apartment. Rachel was learning to drive but hadn't passed yet, so she couldn't drive herself and she didn't have enough money for a cab until she got paid next Saturday. She cursed thinking of options. She needed someone to drive her! Santana! Santana can drive, she wasn't amazingly close to the girl but she was dating one of her best friends. But she needed to make sure Santana would never find out whose apartment it really was and not tell anyone. She wasn't exactly sure she could trust Santana, she'd only known her since the start of the year, yes it was now April but still. Rachel just didn't know Santana's number either. _Shit!_ She scouted around the house with t=her hangover still intact looking for the family book of number's looking for Brittany's. She had to trust her right?

"Hey Britt It's Rach."

"Hey Rah, you ok? How's the head?" she laughed both wincing at the noise.

"I'm good, Britt I need to ask you a favor, Can San take me to err...Shelby's" I lied

"Err yeah Rachey sure. Why can't your dad's take you?" she questioned

"They're at work and she just text me, I don't want to upset them either"

"Ok Rach, I get It don't worry, what time and I'll text her for ya?"

Rachel sighing with relief. "Err maybe in an hour, whenever she's ready. I really appreciate this Britt. I know I don't really know Santana so I'm really sorry baby"

"Rachey, honestly chill. It's fine. It's not like you're going after her. You're not lebanese like us and you have mystery man" she giggled.

"Thank you so much Britt. I owe you one!"

"Honestly It's fine! I'll just text her now and she'll see you soon. Bye sweetie"

"Bye Britt. Thanks again"

As Rachel hung up she breathed a sigh of relief. She'd still able to talk to her gorgeous boyfriend. She just hoped he hadn't texted her anything Inappropriate for Quinn to see.

Rachel POV:

In the car to Finn's was a little awkward. Santana trying to be really nice but I didn't know how to have a conversation with her. We pulled up around the block from Finn's and asked her to pull over.

"Thank you so much Santana! I smiled about to climb out the car when she stopped me.

"Rach, you said Shelby lived around the corner, I'll drop you off there and make sure you get in. So Britt knows you're safe." She smiled.

"Honestly It's fine, I've troubled you enough" I said trying to be but really didn't want her to know exactly where I was going.

"Rachel, get back in the car! It's no trouble and I promised Britt, I'd make sure you were in before I drove off." She said as I climbed back into the car. _She wouldn't know who lived there anyway, as far as she knew Shelby was my friend not my Mom. _I thought.

As she parked across the road from Finn's building. I thanked her and got out of the car. Just as I buzzed Finn's buzzer and the door opened Santana drove away.

I walked up the stairs until I reached Finn's door, which was now open and he was stood there with muzzled wet hair from the shower he must have had. "Hey baby" I smiled as I pecked his lips and walked inside.

"Good afternoon beautiful" he followed me in and we sat on the couch. "I've been trying to call, I've been so worried! I put my head In my hands. Sensing I was tense Finn began rubbing circles on my knee. "Babe, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"I left my phone In Quinn's car." watching his face dropped I panicked. "I didn't mean too, I only noticed when I got home so I rang her and she's dropping It off tomorrow so It's fine. I just.. didn't know If you'd been texting me. So I called Britt to ask Santana to drive me here and..." He stopped me with a kiss. A long but sweet passionate kiss.

"Rachel, darling calm down. We can sort this" he said and I looked up to him

"Really?" I mumbled so quietly I almost couldn't hear myself.

"Of course, we can fix anything remember" he winked, hooking my legs over his lap as we talked. "Yes I've tried to call you, and let you a few texts. But she might not have seen them, you told her not to right? RIGHT! Please Ray tell me you did?" Finn said, shaking a little.

"Baby" I said as he paced. "Finny calm down, yes of course I told her not to go through my phone. Why are you panicking? I'm the one who was panicking" I laughed taking his hand which was rubbing my Jean covered legs.

"Let's just say I sent you some texts, only you can read ok?" He said finally calming down, giving me that adorable half smirk. "There're some jokes I sent, a little inappropriate" he laughed.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, I curled up against Finn's side as we watched a hockey game he was really into. I mean _really_ into. I loved being here at his apartment, he fed me chocolate covered strawberries and we just joked around until I realized my father's didn't know where I was going so had to get back. "I'm sorry baby, but I'm gonna have to go" I said lifting my head off his shoulder pressing my lips to his jaw, kissing up to his lips.

"Nooo" he wined kissing my jaw downwards. _God I reeeally wanted to stay. _His lips were so warm as he traveled them to my collar bone biting softly and soothing the bite with his tongue. "Stay with me, stay over" he said with so much love in his eyes. I really wanted to say yes!

"Baby, you'd really want that?" I smiled and he nodded not taking his lips off my neck. "And I'd love too, I really would but I can't tonight. There's no way my dad's would let me stay out two nights running. I'd love to another time baby! Honestly that's the sweetest thing ever".

We stayed like this for a while, kissing each other's necks and getting a little handsy. I love this man. Until he had to take me home.

The way home was pure bliss, we were singing away and I was kissing parts of his body I could reach but not places which would distract him from the road until we were near mine. "So... I'll see soon?" he said reliving what we first asked each other.

"You'll see me soon." I said "You'll definitely see me soon" I kissed his lips. "I love you Finn Hudson!"

"And I love you too Rachel Berry" he smiled and we crashed our lips together until I really had to leave.

I walked through the front door, singing away until I met faces with two angry fathers. _Shit!_

"Rachel Barbra Berry where the hell have you been and why haven't you been answering our calls?" Papa said sternly. _Shit! Shit! Come on Rach! Excuse now! _I glanced down and realized I had a big bag and jeans on.

"I'm sorry Papa, Daddy! I've left my phone in Quinn's car by mistake. She's giving it me at school on Monday, I'm sorry" I looked down, playing the guilty I'm your baby girl look.

"Ok, baby come 'ere" Daddy said pulling me into a hug and I kissed his cheek. "We were so worried, when we got home and you weren't here and answering your phone." he said kissing my hair.

"Rachey where were you anyway?" Papa said clearly still worried, taking my hand in his.

"Well... errr... ya see I went to the shop because... you know. My time..." I mumbled, It wasn't a complete lie.

"Ooh, oh right. Ok baby. What do you want for tea?" They said trying to change the subject.

Yep my dads are the best!

**What do you think? I'm sorry but going my Aunt's for a couple days so won't be able to upload any new chapters. I'm going to start another one now but probably won't be done. Sorry, I will try! **

**Next chapter someone will find out...**

**Stay tuned! Keep Reviewing! :) **

**xooxoxo**


	8. Chapter 7(8)

**Hi guys, I managed to do one more before I leave. Hope you enjoy, drama coming up... It's a long one.**

Rachel and Finn had been together for a month, and Rachel still hadn't met Finn's parents. He really wanted to introduce her to his family even though he knew she couldn't do the same. They were closer than ever and really, really cared about each other. Rachel now came over every Friday night after school for date night without fail. They were so close, that they were so lucky nobody had cracked on about their relationship especially in class.

_It had been three weeks since Rachel had gotten her phone back from Quinn, who at first was all questioning about Rachel's texts as she read on that had flashed across the top of the screen, so Rachel had to tell her she was secretly dating someone she found online but couldn't say anything yet. That made Quinn worry every time Rachel's phone went off but now the friends are much less weary of Rachel's phone. And Rachel was most relieved._

Finn decided that he'd ask his Mom to come to his apartment for dinner Friday night. She could join him and Rachel, he'd wanted his two favorite women in one room and get to know each other. Finn's mom Carole was single as Finn's father died when he was a baby so Rachel knew how much his mother meant to him and he knew she'd agree. So he decided to call her...

_"Hello" Carole said sweetly into the phone_

_"Mom! Hey" he smiled_

_"Oh Finny, how are you?"_

_"I'm great Mom! I'm actually dating someone" Finn smiled thinking of his beautiful 5'3 girlfriend._

_"Oh baby that's wonderful! What's she like? What's her name?" Carol questioned_

_"Mom, slow down. Her names Rachel. She's the most amazing person I've ever met. She's sweet, kind, smart, beautiful..."_

_"Aww Finny. I'm so happy for you. Rachel sounds wonderful!"_

_"Oh Mom she is"_

_"She certainly seems like it. Stealing the heart of my son" Finn blushed at his Mother's words._

_"I love her" Carole gasped_

_"Oh Finn!" she cooed "I'm so glad you found someone, when can I meet her?"_

_"That's actually what I was going to ask you. Rachel's staying over on Friday so I was wondering If you wanna come for dinner. I'll cook" _

_"Of course I'll come. You cook properly now? Or you just saying that and making poor Rachel cook?"_

_"Mooom. I do cook. You'll get on great with Rach. I just know it." Finn smiled thinking about Friday. Just then Rachel walked through the door, as she now had a key._

**"Hey baby!" she shouted.**

**"Hey babe. I'm on the phone with Mom"**

_"Is that Rachel? Can I say hello?" Carole cooed._

_"Sure Mom, hold on let me find her" Finn said walking around with the phone._

**"Ray?" He said kissing her lips. "Mom wants to say hi" He smiled and her eyes widened.**

_"Hello Mrs. Hudson?" _

_"Rachel, darling hello. Sorry I just wanted hear the girl my sons been gushing about"_

_"Aww has he now" she giggled into the phone_

_"Yes, I swear we've been talking half an hour straight about you"_

_"Aww that's so sweet. I love your son, Mrs. Hudson"_

_"Sweetheart call me Carole! I never heard him be into someone as much as you" _

_They cooed until they both said goodbye and Finn hung up the phone._

"You're amazing" Finn said kissing her lips and explaining about dinner on Friday. Rachel was so excited but so nervous and scared at the same time. This was his boyfriend's Mother, the main woman in every person's life, she had to make a great impression.

Friday came around quicker than either of them expected and Rachel nerves were going crazy. She was at Finn's and couldn't decide between the three outfits she brought with her, One was the same cute baby pink lacey skater dress she wore on her first date with Finn, A tight fitting deep purple dress and the other was a white summer dress. She decided to get her boyfriend's opinion as it was his mother coming over. "Baby!" she shouted from inside his bedroom.

"Yeah darling" he smiled leaning against the door frame looking at his petite girlfriend in one of his T-shirts looking between three dresses.

"Can you come help me decide between these dresses to wear tonight" she smiled placing her hand on his arm rubbing it up and down, while Finn tapped his chin with his fingers.

"I think you shouldn't wear this one" he pointed to the bodycon purple on. "Don't get me wrong it's beautiful and you would look smokin' in it but I have to control myself, It's my mom remember" he laughed.

"So purple one out" she hung it up in his wardrobe, and he smiled. Finn loved when she kept some of her clothes in his apartment. "How about this one" she pointed to the white one.

"It's super cute, and looks amazing when you wear at school. _Believe me"_ he winked "But I loved when you wore this for our first date" she smiled, she didn't think he'd remember.

"You remembered" she said getting on her tip-toes and locking her hands behind his neck playing with the nape of his hair.

"Of course I remember. It was the best day ever" He smiled finally planting his lips on hers until they needed air and resting his forehead on hers, rubbing circles with his finger's on her waist under the shirt. Finn and Rachel hadn't had sex yet but they were very comfortable with each other. Rachel pushed Finn out of the room and got ready for his mother. _First impressions are very important. _She thought.

It was 6:45 which meant Finn's mom would arrive in about 15 minutes. Rachel came out of Finn's bathroom in that gorgeous pink dress, which them same black skyscraping heels, her bangs straight and her hair in little wavy curls flowing down her back. She looked radiant. Finn snuck behind her wrapping his arms around her back and snuggling into her, placing kisses underneath her ear. "Rachel, baby you look stunning" he said breathy and Rachel turned around getting a good look at her man.

"Thank you Finny, you don't look so bad yourself" she said giggling as he started tickling her sides. "Finn! STOP! Your mom's gonna be here an minute!" she breathed until he finally stopped but not letting go of her. They just stood there kissing each other and staring into each other's eyes until the buzz of the door broke the pair from their gaze. "You go get it, I'll finish lighting those candles." she said pecking his lips once more.

"Mom come in" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Finny" she said appreciating the hug after not seeing him for a couple of weeks. "Let's have a look at you" she smiled as they walked into the lounge. She was secretly, well not so secretly looking for Rachel.

"I'll be right back Mom" he smiled as she looked at the picture of Finn and Rachel on the wall they took on his IPhone one night when she photo spammed it. He secretly didn't mind. Finn went into the kitchen, laced his fingers through Rachel's and pulled her into the lounge to meet his Mother. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my beautiful girlfriend Rachel" who blushed at his words as he rubbed circles on her back as she stepped forward.

"Ah Rachel, sweetheart it's so lovely to meet you" Carole said pulling her into a hug, Rachel smiling.

"Mrs. Hudson, the pleasure is all mine, truly" she said looking back at Finn, who was smiling at the contact between his mother and his girlfriend.

"Rachel darling call me Carole, I told you on the phone, It's a delight" they both smiled holding each other at arm's length not hiding that smile off their faces. Yes Carole new they'd get along, and that Rachel was absolutely perfect for he son.

Dinner went along smoothly. Rachel and Carole talking about childhood Finn, every now and then Finn would either stroke circle on Rachel's bare thigh or play with her fingers on the table, which didn't go unnoticed by Carole, who smiled at the pair.

"So how long have you two been dating" she asked smiling at the couples interaction.

"It was a month on Monday" Rachel said, Finn smiling lacing their finger's together again, looking into her eyes

"But I liked her before then" he said truthfully

"So did I" Rachel said and leant in to place a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away forgetting his mother was there. "Sorry Carole"

"Don't ever apologize sweetheart" she said grabbing her other hand.

This evening was going perfectly.

At Brittany's house Britt and the rest of Rachel's friends were planning a surprise birthday party for her for in a couple of weeks. They knew that Rachel would be at home so they already had asked Rachel's dads permission before hand so they knew it was fine. The group separated into their own houses ringing different family member's and rest of glee club to invite. Santana was at Brittany's house and they decided to call Shelby but they couldn't find her number anywhere, so Santana suggested.

"Britt, how about we drive to her place. I know her address from taking Rachel last month and Rach won't know because she's at home. What'd y'think?" She asked.

"Babe are you sure? That's a great idea, and we'd know for definite then." she smiled as the pair went to Santana's car.

Back at Finn's, Rachel and Carole were sat on the couch telling each other different stories about Finn. When he came in and sat down next to Rachel. "Guys stop picking on me" he pouted. "You're not supposed to you're my girlfriend... and MOM!" Carole and Rachel high fived laughing, then Rachel kissed his pout off his lips.

"Happy now?" she winked

"Not really" Finn said winking, pulling Rachel on his lap tracing circles on her thigh.

"Finn!" Rachel scolded "Mom" she whispered. And Carole laughed.

"Don't worry Rach" she laughed as Finn stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend.

"Y'see" He said to Rachel

"Don't push it Hudson" she poked his chest laughing and so did Carole.

"Finn, you are meant to treat Rachel with respect" she laughed and again Rachel and Carole high fived.

"What is it girls against Finn night?" he smiled.

"Yeah" They both said in unison. Then there was a knock on the door, so Rachel and Finn thought it would be his neighbor Jon who borrowed the bottle opener.

"I'll get it" Rachel smiled and ran to the door. As she opened it her jaw dropped. Brittany and Santana stood there in shock, they didn't believe it.

_When the first arrived they read outside the names of the people living in the building that lived there was no Shelby Corcoran but a Finn Hudson. Rachel couldn't have been visiting Mr. Finn Hudson had she?_

"Rachel!" Brittany said "You-You c-couldn't..."

"Britt" Rachel said sympathetically, going white.

"Don't Britt her, she's not stupid so don't lie Rachel" Santana said quite forceful.

"Ok, So I'm guessing you know who's apartment this is?" She questioned panic kicking in.

"Yeah! Yeah Rachel we do!" Santana said barging in.

"Santana! Please don't! Finn's mom's here. It's my first time meeting her, we can talk in here" Rachel said pointing to the bedroom panicking. Finn turned around and saw Rachel, Santana and Brittany walk into his bedroom. His face whitened also.

"Finny, what's wrong?" Carole asking sensing some sort of distress.

"Nothing Mom, its fine it's just a couple of err... Rachel's friends have shown up."

"Oh right. Finny you should let her talk to them. Whatever it is will be sorted out" she smiled grabbing his hand. _If only she knew!_

"Ok Rach, what's with the lying? I want no more of it so talk" Santana pushed while Britt sat on the bed. "Wait Britt! Don't sit there they might have..."

"We haven't done that! It's none of your business anyway if we had but we haven't ok!" Rachel said finally feeling a bit stronger.

"So Ray, are you and Mr Hudson dating?" Brittany questioned

"Yeah, we are!" Rachel said and Santana rolled her eyes. "It's not like that! We love each other!" Santana laughed and Rachel scowled at her.

"Rachel do you know how stupid your being! You CAN'T DATE A TEACHER!"Santana shouted.

Rachel shushed her "Santana will you just calm down and shut up! Finn's mom!"

"Come on San" Britt said touching her arm "No need to shout, she can hear you"

"BUT!..."

"No, Not now! I can't deal with this now! Finn's mom is only gonna be hear another hour and then her taxi's gonna be here. Can we do this later?" Rachel panicked "Please" her eyes glasing over with tears.

"Come on Santana, we'll give them an hour, then come back! We'll go out for dinner. I'm starving" Britt smiled lacing her finger's with Santana's.

"Thank you so much Britt" Rachel said smiling "Please don't tell anyone, I tell you everything you want to know if you don't tell anyone" she pleaded.

"Ok. We won't tell anyone. Right Santana?" Brittany looked at her forcefully "Right?"

"Right! But this is not over Berry! Seee you in an hour" With that Rachel walked the couple to the door noticing the scowl Santana gave Finn as they left.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the door, thats when she realised her body was shaking. Finn eloped Rachel into a tight hug and kissed her hair. "It's going to be ok. Everything's going to be ok" he smiled stroking her hair until Carole came over.

"Rachel dear. Are you ok? What happened with your friends?" she said taking Rachel's hands in her own as Finn stood behind playing with her hair.

"Err... Yeah I-I'll be fine" she said trying to put a brave front up to Carole. Then she turned to Finn "They said they would come back later. They want to talk to us" she said with a fake smile.

"Rachel, I know some things seem bad but everything works out in the end. Trust me, I'm getting older, we know things" they laughed.

"Thank you so much Carole" she said hugging the older woman.

"No Rachel, Thank you for making my son so happy" they shared a smile but Rachel and Finn were both scared what was going to happen in one hours time...

**AHHHHH What do you think? Like it? Sorry you're going to have to wait for when Santana and Brittany return...**

**On a sad note I can't post any more now til Monday, please stay tuned...**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 8 (9)

**Hi I'm back ;) Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

The dreaded hour had arrived and Rachel was curled up in Finn's lap. She was shaking, they both were. Finn was playing with Rachel's hair thinking back over the most amazing month of his life. He truly loved her but was scared of how Rachel's friends would behave, he didn't know Brittany but he taught Santana so he definitely knew what was coming.

It had been such a perfect night for the couple as well up to this point. Finn knew his Mom had taken a like to Rachel, they had gotten along splendidly. Finn could truly say that he could see being with Rachel for the rest of his life, but that dream was getting further and further away now if Brittany and Santana tell.

"Finn?" Rachel brought him out of his thoughts. "I do love you" she said rubbing his back and kissing his covered shoulder. "I really love you" she admitted snuggling into his embrace.

"Rachel Barbra Berry you have no idea how much I love you" he said kissing the top of her head. "This past Month and 5 days, have been the best month and 5 days I've ever had in my whole life" he said looking into her eyes "And I don't want it to end!" Finn's eyes now glazing over with tears.

"Finny, baby. I don't know what's going to happen but we are stronger than this. We love each other and that won't change. Brittany and Santana don't know what we have, If we show them I know we can get past this!" She said, one tear creating a fine line going down her face.

Finn cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb over the little tear droplet. "I love you, this won't end!" he smiled bringing his lips to hers so delicately he was afraid of breaking them. When they kissed everything went away: the pain, the worry, all that was left was the love that these two shared. Resting their foreheads together they just stared into the deep eyes that were in front of them. Every now and then placing kisses on each other's faces, any part of skin they found was covered with sweet, meaningful kisses until the buzzer of the apartment building brought them out of their daze.

"So the nightmare begins" She said getting up out of his lap to answer the door.

"Hey" she said silently as they walked inside. Brittany sensing her best friend's distort gave Rachel a hug. "We're in here". Rachel walked Brittany and Santana over to the lounge where Rachel got back into Finn's lap for support like she had been second ago.

"Santana" Finn said then looking over to Brittany "Hi you must be the famous Brittany, I've heard so much from both Ms Lopez and Rach" he said smiling trying to gain some positive attitude into the building.

"Ooh I'm not famous but I am Brittany" Britt said smiling at Finn, who caught Rachel smiling at her friend.

"Please sit guys" He said, Brittany smiling and sat in the chair across from them.

"Let's cut the crap!" Santana cut in. "You know what you're both doing is wrong! You-" she said pointing to Finn "- could lose your job. And you-" she said pointing to Rachel "-are being very stupid".

"Hey, just hold up a minute" Rachel said standing up "You have no right coming in here shouting the odds! Did you not hear anything I said before!? I. LOVE. HIM and nothing you can say is gonna change that!" she said looking to Finn, as he took her hand, still sat down unable to move.

Santana looked between the pair, not knowing what to say.

"Santana I know it looks bad but I really do love her you know! This is not just some weird Teacher/Student thing. I love her, I love her more than I've ever loved anyone" Finn said gaining some back bone.

"How would you feel if someone tried to stop you from dating Brit?" Rachel said. "You'd be angry, upset, not know what to do next"

"Yeah, but Berry the thing is, I can date Brittany because Its legal. She's not my teacher and I'm not hers."

"I know but age doesn't matter, and it's only five years! My auntie and uncle have fifteen between them and no-one cares" Rachel said defending her relationship. "I love him and he loves me so who cares about anything else. Love is love at the end of the day ay?"

"Yeah but" Santana said

"No buts I love him" Rachel said taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers as Finn pecked Rachel's lips.

"RACHEL DON'T YOU GET IT? IF THE SCHOOL FIND OUT MR HUDSON HERE WILL LOSE HIS JOB AND GO TO COURT! JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO DATE A TEACHER!"

"SANTANA I DON'T CARE THAT FINN IS A TEACHER! GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD! I'D LOVE HIM IF HE WAS OUR AGE OR YOUNGER ASWELL!" She said

"This is ridiculous! I love Rachel and why do I have to justify this to you? I don't question how you feel for Brittany so why me and Ray?" Finn cut in getting a little annoyed.

"Because Teach, We all care about Rachel and this ain't right!" Santana said until she saw Britt stand up.

"Rach, you know when we were at Q's party and we were talking in the bathroom were you dating him then? Was he the guy you were so happy about and we were talking about..." Britt trailed off leaving the question open so one Santana wouldn't know and two Finn and Rachel wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Yeah Britt. We were and everything we talked about" she smiled as Britt came over to he grabbed both hands in hers and said

"Then I support you and Mr-"

"Finn" Rachel interrupted

"Finn, then I support you and Finn!" She smiled.

"Thank you Britt! Thank you so much!" Rachel said over Britt's shoulder as they squeezed the life out of each other and Finn smiled at their behavior.

"Rachey you were there for me when nobody else was when I came out. You are my best friend and I want you to be happy." She said winking at Rachel "But you-" she said pointing at Finn "If you hurt her in anyway-" she said pointing a finger

"I won't I swear. Brittany I don't know what you and Rachel have been talking about but I love her." he said and Rachel was so overwhelmed she looked like she was going to cry.

"Good! Cause Lord Tubbington knows everything" she winked.

"I'm still not down with this!" Santana piped up scowling at Britt "I don't know what you're doing Britt. This is wrong!"

"Maybe but I love Rachel. So I support her happiness, and he's the one making her happy". She said going against her girlfriend.

"You're all not going to be so happy when the school board find out!" Santana said and stormed out of the apartment.

"Santana don't you dare!" All three of them shouted.

"Don't worry she won't" Britt said to calm the pair down. Taking Rachel's other hand she pulled them to the couch "So... how did you two meet?" she giggled. "No seriously how did this happen? Now I want the full story Rach!" She winked laughing as Rachel turned red and Finn stroked her back, which didn't go unnoticed by Brittany.

The rest of the evening Rachel and Finn retold how they got together without leaving any details. Brittany 'oohh'ed and 'aww'ed all the way through and realized that Finn really did make Rachel happy. Brittany did keep questioning Finn about his feelings but soon realized that this really was 100% real.

They said goodbye and Britt agreed she'd help them whenever she could and would not tell a soul. Rachel was so thankful for a friend like that. A REAL friend that supported her through thick and thin. She was worried about her relationship with Santana but she knew Britt would sort that out.

Rachel POV:

_I'm so happy to stay over at Finn's tonight It had been such a roller-coaster night. Meeting Finn's Mom had been amazing, she was so sweet and glad Finn had a mother like that. Santana really was the only down fall of the evening. I'm still scared If she tells. I hope she doesn't, I'm going to have to find some dirt on her._

I got ready for bed, brushing my teeth and climbed into Finn's king size bed. I want to be with him. I'm ready but tonight after Santana I can't. Finn came in, In his boxer's and T-shirt and climbed in pulling me towards him. We were face to face and he had his arm around my waist resting on my hip.

"I love you Rachel I really do. And tonight just made that even stronger" He said leaning over and kissing my lips in a slow kiss that left goose bumps all over my skin.

"I'm ready" I smiled, then feeling stupid. _Am I meant to just say that? I don't know what to do._

"Really?" Finn said wrapping a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I love you but don't want to rush you." he smiled.

"Finn Hudson I love you so much!" I said kissing him forcefully, pushing my tongue in his mouth. Pulling apart for air we cuddled close until I yawned.

"Maybe another night baby. Tonight's been so crazy but I can't wait to take this step with you!" he said placing a small light kiss on my lips.

"Thank you for not pressuring me" I smiled "I love you and I love being here"

"I would never pressure you" he said looking straight into my eyes. "I love you sleeping in my bed" We shared a smile.

"I love you Rachel Berry"

"Good night, I love you too Finn Hudson"

**What do you think? How do you feel about how I should write Rachel and Finn's first time? **

**Also oohh do you think Santana will tell?**

**Please REVIEW! :D **

**xoxxoxoox**


	10. Chapter 9 (10)

**Hi guys, Thank you so much for sticking with Teach! I love writing this one! Sorry I didn't post yesterday I was Ill. I read ****ALL**** reviews and I wanna say they keep me writing thank you so much! I hope you enjoy.**

Rachel awoke the next morning the happiest she'd ever been. She awoke to the sunlight beaming through the room, she was warm so tried to move until she realized where she was and why she was so warm. She was curled up in Finn's strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist. At this moment Rachel never wanted to move but had to pee so tried to get out of his embrace without waking him up. As soon as she tried to move the arms wrapped around her tightened.

"Morning gorgeous" Finn whispered in her ear pulling her closer

"Hey baby" she said turning around and placing a quick kiss on his lips before trying to get out of bed.

"Where are you going" Finn pouted pulling her arm back to him

"I have to use the bathroom" she smiled "I didn't want to wake you but couldn't get out" she laughed ducking her head and placing a strand of hair behind her ear before looking up. The sunlight was gleaming in her eyes and Finn never thought she looked any more radiant than she did in that moment.

"Please stay like that for one second" he smiled and got his phone out taking a picture of her head to one side and her eyes facing down. She looked stunning. "Beautiful" he said when the photo appeared on the screen.

"Finn! what are you doing I look awful I've just woken up" she said rushing off to the bathroom

"Baby you look stunning" He winked. Finn truly meant everything he told Rachel. She was beautiful, sweet, kind and just all round perfect to him. When she came out she looked a little down, Rachel had also tied her hair up out of her face. She walked back over to the bed and crawled in besides Finn snuggling into his embrace as he kissed below her ear.

"You really are beautiful!" Finn said making her blush under his gaze. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned as she still looked a little sad after coming back to the bed.

"Nothing baby, It's fine you don't have to worry." she said clearly still a little sad. Finn gave her this little look which she fell for every time. "It's just... It's just after last night w-when we talked about y-you know" she blushed and he smiled playing with her fingers in his hand.

"Yeah" He smiled kissing her shoulder "Rach, baby I've told you we'll wait till you are ready. I know you said last night but I can tell you're not and I'm never, ever going to rush you" he said with all sincerity.

"I know baby, and that's so sweet but that's not why I'm a little annoyed. It's well, because I am ready and, and now we can't do anything" she said quietly not really wanting to tell Finn about her period. Finn of course being Finn was a little confused at first until she turned her head and he realized what she was trying to say.

"Oh. Baby that's fine. I don't mind, I wasn't going to try anything" Finn said stuttering over his words, he didn't really know how to talk to girls about that stuff.

"I know sweetheart I was just y'know" she smiled and they snuggled into each other just enjoying this alone time.

The rest of the morning, that was left, Finn cooked Rachel a lovely vegetarian breakfast. They just enjoyed doing the little coupley things that they can do at Finn's apartment. It made everything more real.

They watched a movie, well sort of, and then Rachel realized she hadn't called her fathers. "Finny I'll be right back" she smiled hoping off his lap she was curled up in, in the big chair at the corner of the living room.

"Hello" her Papa's voice echoed through the phone

"Hey Pa"

"Rachey, how's Britt's?" She hated lying to her father's but she couldn't tell them about Finn. Not yet!

"It's great! We've been on karaoke and just talked really, It's been nice!" She smiled.

"Good Rachel, we're glad. So what time do you want us to pick you up?" Rachel panicked

"Er-r not yet please can I text you?"

"Of course sweetheart, whenever you're ready. I'm glad you had good time. Love you"

"Love you too. And Daddy"

"See you later"

"Bye" Rachel hung up the phone and went back into the lounge to find Finn still sat in the chair, so she climbed up on his knee and curled into him.

"How were your dads?" Finn asked. She loved when he asked her things about her family. She couldn't wait for the day that they could actually meet. He kissed her cheek waiting for an answer.

"They're fine" she smiled turning her head to peck his lips. "I love being here" she said kissing him again. "I can do this" Kiss "And this" Kiss "And this" Kiss.

"And" Kiss "I love" Kiss "you" Kiss "being here" Kiss.

The afternoon heated up after that Finn was on top of Rachel and they were kissing lustfully. She was rolling his earlobe in-between her teeth and he was kissing the top of her bra, as her top was discarded. After a few minutes Rachel rolled them over so she was on top and undid her bra, she wanted the feeling of what other girlfriends felt with their partners. She gave Finn a nod of approval as he cupped her breasts, she moaned lustfully as he rolled her nipple around in-between his fingers. She loved the sensation and so did he. The couple made out for a while until they realized they needed to calm down. They whispered 'I love you's' and 'You're amazing' and they cuddled for a while until she found she had a text from Brittany.

Britt: Ray babe, you wanna come mine for a bit? I'll pick you up from Finn's? :) xoxox

"Who's that babe" Finn said, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair.

"Britt" She smiled. "She's gonna pick me up from here if that's ok?" She said looking deep into his eyes.

"Of course baby" he pecked her lips. And Rachel texted Brittany back saying she couldn't wait.

Half an hour later the buzzer went off and Finn answered the door while Rachel got her stuff ready. When Finn opened the door to his surprise it was Santana.

"Um, Santana hi. Come in?" He said moving aside and letting her enter the apartment.

"Listen Hudson I just wanna say well I-I'm kind of sorry... about last night" she said looking away. "I know you and Rachel are happy and I shouldn't have tried to stop you two." she said walking around his lounge looking at the same photo his mother had looked at of him and Rachel. "I suppose If this was some weird teacher wanting to get off thing than you would of done it with someone else and not still be with her so It's cool." She smiled. "I'm sorry!"

Finn knew that was something that would of been hard for Santana to say so he was grateful. "Thank you Santana. That means a lot and I know that was hard for you."

"Finn is that Britt?" Rachel shouted from the bathroom collecting her tooth brush and walking out to see Santana instead of Brittany.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rachel said with anger in her tone, walking up to them.

"Listen Rach, don't go all freak on me. I am here to apologize... to you and the giant" she smiled. "I've just told Mr H that I believe you two are real, no messing about, and that I'm not gonna tell. I promise." She smiled again at the pair.

"Oh" Rachel said stepping forward "Well thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"No worries Berry" The trio smiled and Rachel pulled Santana into a hug until she heard a cough at the door and Brittany walked in.

"What did I miss?" She laughed and jumped into the hug.

Back at Brittany's, Rachel and Santana were having a heart to heart. They were becoming pretty close and excepting of each other. After an hour or two Santana left and Brittany and Rachel and a girly catch-up.

"What's it like being with a teacher?" She asked

"What do you mean? Yeah It's a lot harder because I can't just kiss him when I see him or hold hands but when I'm with him, It feels normal. Like- like it should of happened ages ago." Rachel smiled telling Britt. She trusted her and knew this wouldn't leave these four walls.

"Aw babe. You two are so sweet together. He really cares about you I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you" They both shared a smile and giggled. "It sucks that you can't do datey things though" Britt frowned.

"I know. But the thing is I don't feel bad about dating him and neither does he. When we're together it's right. Y'know?" she smiled.

"Yeah I know. That's what It's like with San and I". Both girls sat and talked for a while. They both confessed things about their relationships. Rachel confessed to Britt how she was ready and Britt answered any and all questions she had. Britt had been with a boy for her first time so didn't mind answering Rachel's questions. "_All friends talked about these things" they said._

Rachel's dads came by at half past seven to pick Rachel up as they thought she'd alredy spent the night and the Pierce's didn't want her staying all night too. They thanked Britt's mom and went home.

Rachel was so glad that she could finally talk to her best friend about her relationship. Things were finally falling to place.

**So guys you were right, Santana was being nice and not told, Just how it should be! :) **

**The next chapter at the end someone else will find out about the secret romance... Who do you think it will be? **

**As always please REVIEW! :D**

**xoxoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 10 (11)

**Hi, thank you for the sweet reviews as always they always make me smile! :) Hope you enjoy...**

A week had gone by and nobody had caught on anything about Mr Hudson and Rachel at school. They were so grateful now that Santana and Brittany knew as they covered for them a lot.

Rachel still had to get extra help by Finn, needing to pass the year but sometimes near the end they got 'distracted'. On Wednesday Santana had walked in on a hot make-out sesh on Mr. H's chair. _"AHHH oh my god!" Santana said and tried to leave the room. _

_"Santana, um w-what can I help you with" Finn said trying to be professional, which wasn't really working with Rachel getting off his lap._

_"Well definitely not what you were helping her with" She smirked pointing to Rachel. "I was just coming to see If I'd left my book in here" she laughed._

_"San, we were working and If you'd come in 5 minutes ago you wouldn't have experienced this" she said straightening out her shirt, which had twisted._

_"You guys really REALLY need to be careful! Nobody can find out remember?" she smiled. "Well If you two are done whatever _that _was, we'll be upstairs Rach. Bye Mr. H" She winked and left._

Since that little 'experience' Britt and Rachel talked more often about Finn together. Brittany was really seeing how Finn made Rachel happy and she was glad. Rachel loved being able to talk about her relationship. It felt more 'real' to talk about it with others and not just in their Finchel bubble. Finn had given Rachel her own key to his apartment so that she could come whenever she wanted. She came to study sometimes, it felt nice being in the apartment, it was calming to her.

On that Friday evening Rachel and Brittany were at Finn's. They were sprawled out over the couches just laughing, talking and eating. Finn was still at work stuck in a Teacher's Meeting till six so they were free to talk whatever they wanted. The pair were laughing so hard they almost didn't hear the phone ring. Rachel flung herself off the big chair to answer.

"Heello" She laughed

"Rachel, sweetheart hi. It's Carole."

"Oh hey Carole how are you?" she smiled

"I'm great thank you and yourself?"

"I'm fantastic"

"I'm so glad. Anyway is Finn home yet?" She questioned

"No sorry he's stuck at a meeting. Do you want me to tell him something?"

"Well, I call him back but I'll tell you. You know that I've been dating someone-"

"-Yeah"

"Well he's asked me to move in and we're getting pretty serious"

"Aw Carole that's amazing. I'm so happy for you"

"Oh Rachel darling thank you so much, but the thing is I'm scared for Finn. He's never really liked me being with anyone y'know after Christopher"

"Yeah. I'm sorry but i'm so happy about you and-"

"Burt"

"-Burt so I'm sure Finn will too" Rachel reassured.

"Thank you darling. Anyway I want you both to have dinner with us tomorrow."

"Ah that would be lovely. Thanks Carole, we'll definitely be there"

"Oh great thanks Rach, It'll be at my home, Finn's child home."

"Ok that's great"

"Ok Rach, I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow Bye"

"Thanks Carole bye"

They said and hung up the phone. Rachel was so comfortable talking to Carole, she loved her like a mother and really hoped she would class Rachel as a daughter figure.

Rachel told Brittany everything about Carole and their relationship until she heard the key go in the door.

"Baby?" Finn shouted as she heard him dump his bag and take shoes off. And she got up from the chair and walked over to him.

"Hey handsome" she said pushing up on her toes and placing a long, open mouthed kiss on his lips, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Hello to you too" he winked, leaning down to give her lips the same treatment he had just received.

Brittany leaned over the arm of the other chair looking at the couple, shouting "Get a room" she giggled to herself when Finn pulled away looking behind Rachel to Brittany.

"Oh Brittany, sorry I didn't know you were here" he said feeling embarrassed.

"It's cool H" she smiled copying what Santana calls him.

Rachel turned back around to Finn rubbing her hands up his chest and arms. "Baby your mother called" she said continuing with her hands.

"Yeah" he said starting to panic

"Baby, don't freak. She's asked us to dinner tomorrow with her and Burt. She's moving in with him." Rachel smiled and Finn's face dropped

"Oh ok." he said and walked into the kitchen to get a beer.

"Baby" Rachel followed him "Talk to me" she rubbed his back as he faced the counter.

"It's just as long as he doesn't think he can replace my dad" Finn said his expressions falling.

"Ay, don't ever think that. No one will ever try and replace your dad! Your father was an amazing man, he's even more amazing to me as he made YOU!" she smiled delicately and Finn turned around placing her on the counter in front of him.

"He would have loved you y'know! I love you." he said rubbing his hands on her thighs kissing her lips forceful, filled with so much compassion until they heard a cough behind them.

"Um- um Rach I'm gonna go" She smiled "Finn thanks for letting me come and Rachel tell your dad's you're staying at mine" she winked and left

"Thanks Britt, love you!"

"Love you too Rachey. Bye Finchel" she said and left the apartment, which arose in giggles when she left.

The next morning Rachel woke up just as she liked, Finn was snoring lightly besides her, she kissed his bare shoulder and decided to make him a beautiful breakfast. She was slightly worried how Finn would take meeting Burt but she knew that all things good work out in the end. She crawled back in bed kissing his chest and up to his jaw until he flipped them over.

"AHH Finn"

"Good morning to you too baby!" he said kissing her jaw line to her ear. This was when Rachel realized she was ready, this was right and she'd never been happier. They kissed for a few more minutes and Rachel rubbed herself against Finn earning a moan of approval. As the kisses got more intense the more she noticed how they kept touching hips with each other's. They were breathless and hands roamed. Feathered kisses were placing down Rachel's chest and on her toned stomach.

"Finn Finn" she breathed as things were heating up. "Finn baby look at me" she whimpered. Finn automatically stopped kissing her and looked straight into her eyes with worry.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll stop"

"No!" she said a little too forcefully "Make love to me" she whispered. The next thing they knew no clothes were left and Finn's hands were gently roaming Rachel's. When the time came Rachel crawled over to his lap and peppered sloppy hot kisses all over his shoulders, trailing up his neck and on to his lips prying them open with her tongue. Finn positioned himself between Rachel's legs. She felt exposed and a little nervous but she loved Finn and knew he would be gentle to her, especially her first time. As he lined himself up with her center he looked deep into her eyes and saw vulnerability. She was scared and he knew.

"Rach, baby we can stop. I can sort this out in the bathroom. We don't need too you're not ready" He said kissing her softly on the lips and lacing his fingers with hers. "I love you"

"No Finn, I am ready I'm just a little scared It'll hurt. I love you so much! Please carry on, I _need_ you" she said rubbing her thighs together looking embarrassed.

"I love you so much Rachel Barbra Berry" was the last thing he said as he entered her. It was slow and sensual. He kept still when he heard Rachel winced in pain and a tear escaped her eye. He was so scared of hurting her he tried to stop and exit her but she said encouraging words and he knew she was ready. When she got used to it she eager him to continue. They were slow and careful until it got too much for Rachel and she screamed his name in pleasure and thrusts got faster and more intense until Finn couldn't take it anymore, he twitched and spilled into the condom.

"Thank you Finn"

"No baby, thank YOU! I love you so much. I'm sorry you couldn't..." he said kissing her lips softly.

"I love you so much more than you know Finny. Girls don't normally first time" she smiled kissing him again.

The rest of the afternoon they cuddled and whispered loving words to each other. Rachel couldn't believe how sweet and sensitive Finn was over her feelings, he never wanted to hurt her.

Finn and Rachel walked up Finn's old drive away, It was so beautiful she could definitely picture him living there as a child. Finn knocked on the door and Carole answered in a beautiful purple knee length dress.

"Rachel, Finn" she said pulling them into a hug and holding them at arm's length see what they were wearing. "Rachel you look stunning!" she said kissing her cheek. She was wearing a black and grey patterned body hugging knee length dress and black heels. While Finn was wearing dark jeans a buttoned dress shirt and a suit jacket over the top.

"Aw thank you Carole you do as well. I love that dress" they smiled. They walked inside and Rachel and Carole were deep in conversation but Finn couldn't hear any of it as he couldn't stop staring at his beautiful 5'3 girlfriend.

The three of them had sat and chatted for a while until Carole mentioned that Burt had a son with his previous wife and that he might be joining them for dinner. At that moment exactly the doorbell rang.

Carole excitedly got up to answer the door but not before placing a kiss on top of Finn's head and smiled deeply at him. Rachel laced their fingers together whispering "It's going to be ok baby" pecking his lips.

"Finn, Rachel this is Burt" Carole said smiling and Rachel's face dropped she knew Burt, she knew Burt very well. Whereas Finn just smiled and stood up to shake the man's hand and greet him not noticing Rachel's face.

"Rachel? Hi" Burt said "I haven't seen you in a while how are you?"

"You know Burt" Carole said happily "She's just a darling" she smiled taking Rachel's hand.

"Yeah, I definitely know Rachel! She's one of my son's best friends" He smiled and everyone looked at Rachel who was looking straight past Burt as she saw...

"RACHEL!"

"Hi Kurt" she whispered quietly. Kurt went over to Finn and shook his hand.

"So Finn, you're the secret guy Rachel's dating." He said looking at Rachel in dismay pointing his finger. "He's _your_ teacher!"

**So what did you think? Finchel's first time, good or bad? **

**Did you think Kurt was next to find out?**

**Next chapter will be the carry on from this at the dinner table of Carole Hudson :)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! :D**

**xoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 11 (12)

**Hi guys, here's the second half of the meal. Sorry this chapter isn't as big as the others… But I hope you enjoy…**

The room went silent. Obviously there was some kind of age difference between Finn and Rachel but Carole didn't think he'd be stupid enough to date a student.

"Kurt! Will you just calm down!" Rachel said almost shouting. She was scared, yes she was really scared. She could lose the best thing in her life right now because Kurt had to open his big mouth!

"Rachel, I will not calm down! Am I the only one who thinks this is wrong!?" he said looking around the room to blank faces. "And I can't believe you!" he said pointing to Finn. "When I found out a teacher was going to be my brother I'm not gonna lie I thought 'Oh God' but now you're dating a student!" he said pointing the finger.

"WHY?!" Rachel screamed. "Why is everybody so against us" she said putting her face in her hands and sinking back to the couch. "I LOVE-" she emphasized 'love' "LOVE this man! Yes when I first started having feelings for him I knew it was wrong and he'd never love me back, but by some miracle he did and I'm done! DONE!" She shouted waving her hands around, a tear seeping out of her eye. "I'm done caring what everybody thinks!" She said looking away from anyone as tears freely left Rachel's eyes.

"Rachey, Baby" Finn said sitting down beside her, taking her hands in his. "You see!" he said standing up and pointing at Kurt. "You see what you've done! I love her" he said looking at Rachel "and I would never hurt her!" He shouted glancing around the room. "DO YOU GUYS THINK I WOULD DATE HER IF I DIDN'T LOVE HER! I'd lose my job, my status, everything I've worked hard for. You think I'd risk all that If I didn't love her!? No I fucking wouldn't!" he said staring at his mom, Kurt and Burt in the eyes.

"Finny come on" Carole said walking over to her son and petite girlfriend.

"No Mom!" Finn rose up from his seat "I love her! I LOVE HER!" He yelled and Rachel placed her hand on his knee to comfort him.

"Baby I know" she smiled

"Y-Ya do?" he looked deep in his mother's eyes.

"Of course I do. I know my son." She smiled. "I knew you loved Rachel the first time I met her and I- I love her too" Carole said sitting down on the other side of Rachel talking her hands as she smiled. "You, Rachel Berry are a daughter to me. I know you too really love each other so I'm ok with you two together. I love you" She smiled as Rachel flung herself into Carole's arms.

"Thank you so much Carole. I know we're not the conventional couple but I do love him." she smiled as Carole kissed her hand.

"I know dear" They hugged until Kurt coughed. When he was about to say something Burt announced

"I'm starving, let's have a look at that beautiful dinner Carole has been slaving over" he said sending a wink to Rachel to let her know everything was ok and he supported her as long as Finn was treating her right. Burt had known Rachel almost all her life and knew she wasn't stupid, so he supported her. It was just Kurt they had to work on.

Throughout dinner everything was fine. It did start off a little intense and Kurt and Rachel were not speaking but as soon as Broadway was brought up, the conversations were flowing.

Kurt kept looking at Finn and Rachel throughout the meal noticing little things they did. The way his hand rested on hers, the way she'd lace their fingers and he'd stroke her fingers. It was cute and Kurt was falling for the Finchel love. He listened to the way they talked and how they were with each other and at that moment he knew the both really did love each other.

Kurt and Rachel had been friends since Kindergarten so he didn't want them to fall out over a guy. "Rachel?" Kurt said breaking their silence

"Yeah?" she said a little shyly wondering what he was about to say.

"I like you two together" He smiled at Finn weakly

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah" He breathed "Ok, yeah it's a little strange teacher and a student y'know but seeing you two like this, I've never seen you this happy Rach, all the years I've known you, you've never been this happy" he said taking her hand from across the table.

"Kurtie you have no idea how much this means to me" she said as Kurt got up from the table and walk round to Rachel. Rachel got out of her chair and the duo hugged, squeezing the life out of each other "I love you Kurt"

"Love you too Rach" they smiled as they sat back down.

Now that Kurt and Rachel were 'Bestties' again they talked about everything. "So, diva who knows about you and the giant?" he winked over to Finn who was made to help his mom load the dishwasher.

"Just You, Santana and Brittany" she smiled. "They found out when apparently they were visiting Shelby." she said and Kurt looked confused. "Well It's a long story but after Q's party I left my phone and I needed Finn not to text or call me otherwise she'd read, so I rang Britt and asked her if Santana could drive me to Shelby's to babysit Beth. Santana doesn't know where Shelby really lived so it was fine that she drove me to Finn's. Then they must have been visiting Shelby and read whose name lived in the apartment and saw y'know Finn so they buzzed it and caught me. I had to tell them everything then otherwise Santana said she'd tell. But It's all ok now!" she smiled after that long breath.

"God lady. You really do care don't you" he smiled. "I can't believe you've been dating that long".

After desert Rachel was snuggled up into Finn's side. He had his arm draped around her shoulder, rubbing his fingers against her skin. The whole families were finally finding out the whole truth about Rachel and Finn and surprisingly no one cared that he was her teacher. Carole said if they were ever in trouble she would support them 100% and Burt gave Finn the 'talk' as if Rachel was his own daughter.

"You ever do anything to hurt her boy, and you'll have me to answer to. Even if I am dating your Mom" he said and Rachel hugged him. "So I'm guessing your dad's don't know?" he asked as he watched the couple cuddle together.

"Um n-no they don't. Burt please, please don't tell them not yet!" she pleaded

"Rachel..."

"No Burt please, they'll stop us seeing each other. They'll tell school! Just till the end of this year, please. I will pass the year and then I can leave if I want. I don't want to but it's not Illegal anyway cause I'm 18 and -" Rachel stumbled on her own words getting so worried about her and Finn being pulled apart.

"Rachel, sweetheart I'm not going to tell. Just don't do anything stupid and y'know protection" he said looking at Finn. "I told you, you do anything-"

"I know Sir" Finn said smiling down at his gorgeous girlfriend lay in his arms, finally at a place they were accepted "I won't".

Sorry was shorter! What did you think?

Please REVIEW! I honestly do read all! :)

xoxoxoxox


	13. Chapter 12 (13)

**Hey guys here's the next chapter sorry took a week I've had exams! Thanks for sticking with me and please review you know I love them…..**

The next week at school was hectic! Rachel had her exam week and that determined whether she could pass her classes. She would still go to Finn for help but as Mr Hudson, the teacher, not her boyfriend. He would help her out with anything she didn't understand and he ran extra classes for all English students. Rachel was so glad that she could concentrate! She really wanted to pass the year and move to the last stage of her courses, she needed them for New York.

It was 3:15 on a Tuesday afternoon and Rachel and her classmates made their way to room 7E for Mr Hudson's extra classes. She sat in her original seat opposite Heather ready to start. Throughout that hour and a half Finn was trying to squeeze in as much revision as he could. He paced the front of the room writing notes on the board and asking each student a question about the work on areas they struggled with to improve. He also set a past paper for homework if they needed or wanted more help and said he'd run a revision day on a weekend if needed be. The time went so fast and it was five o clock already and people were all packing up and leaving. Rachel hung by a little longer packing her things away slower and Santana was hurrying people out of the room.

As Rachel was packing away and everybody had already left so Finn walked over wrapping his arms around her, with her back towards him he placed long, hot open mouthed kisses to her neck. "You did great baby" he whispered placing a kiss below her ear "-and you're gonna do amazing in the exam!" she smiled at the feeling of his hot lips, she suddenly pulled her body away from his and whispered "Not here and I need to stay focused until Friday" she smirked, placing a quick kiss to his lips.

"I love you" she winked walking out of the room swaying her hips to gain his attention. "Thank you so much Mr Hudson". With that she left.

It was the day of the exam and Rachel was panicking! She was focused and ready but had that bit of worry deep in her stomach. She was at home and her dads were making her pancakes for breakfast while she was sat at the kitchen island reading over the notes she took down on Friday. She was ready and Finn was the reason for that, she couldn't thank him enough.

It was now 8:36 and Rachel was sat in the student lounge with her friends, she looked around and saw that some of the other English students were stressing and swearing but she knew that everything had been taught to her correctly and she knew all she had to do was remember exacly what had been said. Whilst in her thoughts her phone beeped...

"Rachel... sweetie your phone" Mercedes said snapping her fingers to gain Rachel's attention and as she looked towards her phone she saw Santana and Brittany smile a each other knowing who had texted her.

_Finny: Good Luck today gorgeous I know you'll do amazing! Come find me later and let me know, Love you F xxx_

Reading the text Rachel smiled, she loved how much he really cared for her and he studies. She couldn't help but think about how important Finn is in her life right now as she replied to the message.

_Me: Thank you so much baby... for everything! I really hope so. Ok I definitely will do! Love you too R xxx_

"Rach, Rach how did you find it?" Quinn squealed as she ran to her friend.

"Um I think it went good. I know I've got a couple wrong but overall I thought It went fine" she smiled "and you?"

"I think It was good. Gosh Mr Hudson Is such a good teacher -"

"That he is" Santana said walking over to the pair and dropping a subtle wink Rachel's way.

"- everything he thought was going to be on the paper was and can't thank him enough" Quinn said and smiled at her friends.

"Yeah Rach, seriously cant thank him... enough" Santana said with that sparkle in her eyes trying to get Rach on the same page laughing.

"Yeah he's great" Rachel said trying to stop the conversation before Quinn caught on what Santana was doing.

When heading back to the students lounge Rachel was just parting ways to go find Finn when...

"Rach, where you goin'?" Q shouted

"I- I'm just going to thank Mr Hudson for all the extra work he's given me it really paid off" she said looking between her friends

"Ooh I'll come with-" Q said excitedly skipping over to Rachel and Santana looked like she was going to burst out laughing.

"Oh, Um ok" Rach said halfheartedly wanting to find her boyfriend but now only her 'teacher'.

As the friends made their way to 7E, Finn saw Rachel , and only Rachel as Quinn was around the corner, he was walking over to her, his eyes wide full of love when he saw her, opening his arms as he approached her until he saw Quinn. Quickly putting his arms down and walking towards the duo. "Hey girls, how was it?" he said looking deep into Rachel's lost eyes.

Just opening her mouth Quinn cut her off "It was so good! Mr H everything you thought was on there. I can't thank you enough" she said twisting her long blond hair around her fingers looking at him innocently. Rachel seeing the look in Quinn's eyes sent her daggers.

Finn stuttering "Er-er that's great" he said trying to look at Rachel who looked utterly pissed at Quinn.

"Yeah, You are such an amazing teacher" she continued stepping a little closer to him and Finn backed away looking at Rachel.

"T-thanks Quinn. And Rachel-" he said trying to change the subject "- how did you find it?" he said tilting his head to the side trying to look in her eyes.

"It was-" Rachel started but getting cut off by Quinn

" She thought it was fine, we all did. Thank you so much!" Quinn said then looking at Rachel. "Anyway Rach we should be going, right?" she said looking down at her mightily pissed off friend. "Bye Mr H." she said touching his arm lightly before she walked away, linking Rachel and pulling her with her.

"Thank you" Rachel said shyly walking away from Finn.

**Finn POV:**

As Rachel left my heart gave away. All I wanted to do was talk to my beautiful girlfriend and Quinn was there, don't get me wrong Quinn seems like a sweet girl and she is Rachel's friend but I wanted to see Rach.

She looked so sad, did she find the exam hard? Or because Quinn wouldn't let her get a word in edgeways. I'll text her see if she's ok.

**Rachel POV:**

Storming up the stairs I'm so annoyed. _What the hell was that!? Was Quinn flirting with my boyfriend!? She better not be! I LOVE HIM! _

"Q, what the hell was that?" I asked her not hiding my tone of voice

"W-what do y' mean Rach?" she said playing the innocence

"Don't play with me Quinn. Why were you flirting with Mr. Hudson down there?" I said looking in her eyes

"I-I wasn't" she lied.

"Right! Ok then." I said harshly ending the conversation and plonking myself down next to Britt. Looking away from everyone reaching for my phone.

_Finny: Baby you ok? How did it go? couldn't really get a chance to talk. :/ xxx_

_Me: It was fine Finn we'll talk later. R xx_

I replied a little harshly, It wasn't Finn's fault after all. He didn't do anything so I sent him another text.

_Me: Baby I'm sorry I just she's getting on my nerves! It went really well I hope! :) You've helped me out so much this year, you are amazing! I love you xxxx_

I looked around at my friends sensing that they knew I was annoyed with Quinn over something. "Oh guys I've got to ring my mom, I'll be back in a min" Quinn said getting up and leaving the room.

_Finny: Don't worry baby. I thought i'd upset you for a minute. I'm so so glad it went well! YOU are the amazing one! I love you so much sweetheart! 3 xxxx_

"Rach, what's wrong?" Britt asked me when she'd left

"Oh, nothing Quinn just started flirting with Finn" I whispered "When we were down stairs and I couldn't talk to him" I answered.

"Oh Rachey, don't worry he loves you! Quinn's just being Quinn she doesn't know what she's doing" Britt answered taking my hand in hers and we smiled. Maybe I was just being a little jealous.

It was half past five and Finn and Rachel were cuddled up on the couch Carole's. It felt so nice for them to have another place they could be together without being judged.

"Rachhhhhhh" Kurt screamed as he walked in from his internship. "How did it go?" he asked, Rachel sitting up on the couch and Kurt pushed his way in-between the couple, taking her hands in his.

"It was great Kurt! Everything I went over! Some were really hard though so I hope I pass" she smiled looking towards her boyfriend who mouthed that she 'will'.

"That's so great" he said hugging her before turning to his brother. "Well done bro!" he laughed.

"Have you fallen out with Quinn she called me before saying that you two have fallen out?" he said looking a little sad.

"No, no we haven't fallen out. It's just... She flirted with Finn!" she said looking between them both "and you Hudson are mine!" she said pointing to him with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"WAIT , what?" Kurt said completely oblivious. So Rachel retold the story. "Aww Rachey was somebody jealous" he winked poking her.

And she looked at Finn "Maybe. It's just she's so pretty and well I-I'm me so-" she said leaving the question open

"Rachel, baby listen to me" he said looking at her deep "I love you! I love you so much! You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen and no-one, no-one is going to change that! I love YOU and only YOU! he said leaning forward placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her lips softly. The kiss was slow and romantic, sucking on her lip and entering his tongue in her mouth, the kiss was endearing and powerful but slow and sensual, until Kurt brought them out of their daze.

"Wow guys, I'm here you know!" he laughed as the pair broke apart, Finn placing a kiss on the bridge of her nose. "You two are so cute but don't get too comfy on this couch! I live here" he laughed and got up getting a drink from the kitchen.

Rachel snuggled back into Finn's side wrapping the blanket around them and dazing at each other's eyes as Carole walked through the front door. "Hey guys" she smiled walking over to Rachel "Darling how was your exam?" she asked. Carole really did care about Rachel and Rachel did too. Rachel retold the story again but loved how Finn's family really did care for her. She couldn't wait to get her results.

**Results next time! :) Sorry I'm only going to be updating once a week now as I have my exams but please stay with me…**

**And as always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…**

**xoxox**


	14. Chapter 13 (14)

**Hi guys! I'm so so sorry for late post I'm having exams and can't write I'm trying my hardest for every week... please review...**

School was a nightmare. Even though the whole year had completed their exams they still had to go in. Results day was in one week and they had already been in a week previous! There was nothing for them to do apart from look over next years notes and choose their courses if they weren't leaving. Rachel Berry was the only student who wasn't complaining as the students sat in their home-room's. She wasn't that bothered that they had to come in, she was glad she could still see Finn.

**GLEE CLUB**

Mercedes POV:

I hope Rachel is alright... no she is gonna be bummed! A new member of glee club! I love Rach but she takes the majority of solos anyway, but now this Marley chick has arrived... I have no chance!

I sat down in my chair near the back of the room slouching. Why does Mr Schue never give me any solo's?! Oh look Santana, she's another one, solo's!

Tina POV:

"Hey Merc what's up?" I asked as I entered the room sitting down next to her

"Nothing! I'm fine" she said in a huff looking away, so I gave her that look as if to say 'come on'. "Ok, It's just that I never get to sing anymore! and now Marley's joined I'm done. I need some time with Kurt too, we haven't seen him in ages!"

"Oh girl, you will. At nationals in two weeks you'll have that spark back-" she is mocking Mercedes' normal cheery voice.

Just then Rachel walked into the room. "Right guys NATIONALS! We need to be focused and ready, I have to win!" great determined Rach is back!

Rachel POV:

"Guys, guys guys i'm so excited for nationals!" I said as I bounced down into my seat looking at everyone's faces until I saw Marley's. "Who's that" I said nudging towards Marley to Mercedes and Tina.

"Rach, that's Marley Rose. She's planning to join glee" Tina said smiling and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"No solo's for me" Mercedes said under her breath and Mr Schuester walked in through the door followed by Quinn, Britt and Sam who sat down next to Santana, smiling at us.

Glee club somehow managed to feel a lot longer than usual. Marley was getting introduced to everyone, and everybody was taking to her nicely. Yeah, she was sweet and kind but Rachel just had a feeling that something just wasn't right there.

"Mr Hudson? What can I do for you?" Mr Schuester asked gaining Rachel's attention from the back of Marley's head. She smiled. She couldn't help the way he made her feel.

"Um hey Mr Schue, I was just wondering if I could observe your class with a couple of my sophomores? They are looking at speech?" Finn said casually catching a glimmer of Rachel's eyes on him.

"Yes, sure of course. Just, they must keep it down, we are prepping for regionals." Mr Schuester said smiling at Finn, who politely agreed and brought in three of his students.

That hour and a half was proving to be the longest hour and a half that both Finn and Rachel had ever been in. Rachel could feel his eyes constantly on her, either when she talked or laughed. This also didn't go un noticed by Tina, Santana and Brittany. Tina wondered to her self why Brittany and Santana were sharing glances over to both Rachel and Mr Hudson but tried not to let her imagination run wild.

As soon as the clock reached 1:00, Rachel one one hand wanted to be one of the first to leave the room, but on the other hand she wanted to be the last and have her way with her gorgeous boyfriend teacher. As the room emptied and the glee club and english students left Rachel felt two strong pair of hands wrap around her waist pulling her body flush against his. She smiled into his embrase loving the contact of being in his arms. She turned her head slightly just about to kiss him when Tina bobbed her head around the corner startling the couple, who jumped apart immediately.

"He-hey Tina... I was just coming to find you" Rachel smiled noticing Tina's glances between herself and Mr Hudson, Rachel's cheeks beginning to heaten up in the situation.

"Rach, y-yeah s-same-" she said looking between them and Mr H slipped out of the room mumbling a goodbye to both girls. "-You ready?" Tina questioned linking arms with Rachel, looking at her suspiciously and leaving the room.

The next day was results day! The day that Rachel and her friends would find out if they can choose their courses for next year or resit. Rachel Barbra Berry never and I mean NEVER gets worried but this was the day she finally felt nerves. Just in thought Rachel's phone rang...

"Hello" she answered finally letting her nerves get to her

"Hey baby" Finn said beginning to get worried from her tone.

"Hey, I miss you"

"I miss you too Rach! You ok?" he questioned

"Y-Yeah i'm good.."

"Baby you are Rachel Berry! And Rachel Berry can do anything!" he said with so much believability in his voice

"Aww thank you so much!" she said smiling, blushing from her lounge.

"Anyway gorgeous I will meet you at school, I have to get in early! See you later, love you Ra!"

"Ok, I love you so much Finny" she heard him laugh from the other end "See you later"

"Bye baby" Finn said before he hung up the phone!

It was 2:30pm and the whole year had gathered into the gym hall, with their family members. Just as the students had all took their seats on the right side of the room Rachel saw her dads give her a subtle wink for good luck just as Finn entered the room.

_Finny: Good luck baby! Just wanna say you look beautiful in that dress ;) xxx_

Rachel smiled as she read that text, looking next to Heather who was sat next to her seeing if she could see, typing a quick reply.

_Me: Thank you! wahaha so do you! Now get on the stage... ;) xxxxx_

_Finny: In a dress :P Patience my dear xxxx_

Finn POV:

Smiling to myself I spotted Rachel in the crowd, she really did look stunning. I walked towards the stage with Principle Figgins and Miss Pillsbury about to gain the envelopes with each students name on. We were split into three groups. Off I went and sat down next to Figgins while Emma read out her group of students who had passed and what grades they got in each course they chose. I found that most of my students were in her group including Santana and Heather which I was so happy about!

"And now I'm going to pass you over to one of the heads of year Mr Finn Hudson..." she said smiling at me as I passed her up the steps on the stage. Suddenly I felt like I'd gain some power standing on this stage, looking at Rachel I smiled gaining even more.

"Well-" I said looking around at all parents "-Hello parents, students" I spotted Rachel's dads and felt a lump in the back of my throat. Shit. If only they knew how I felt about their daughter. The sun and the moon. "-Well let's get started ey..."

Rachel smiled at me, as did Santana, she was becoming such a sweet girl and she was helping me so much with Rach I really appreciate it. I began reading the names out one by one, greeting them, smiling and thanking them for all their hard work and effort. I got to my last envelope hoping it was Rachel's until I read... " Miss Quinn Fabray"

She got up from her chair and walked up the stairs in her light blue knee length skirt and white top tucked in smiling at everyone. I thanked her then sat down off the stage, waiting for Principle Figgins to present the final third students.

"Miss Rachel Berry" he said as she rose from her seat "You have passed your courses in Theatre, Art, Math's and... English!" I practically screamed for her with the rest of the people who clapped. Rachel walked passed me and smiled, a sparkle in her eyes as she reached the stage.

Watching Rachel shake Figgins hand and him complimenting her I was so so happy! She could carry on her courses this year and then get in to New York! I never doubted her for a second. All of a sudden there was a crash bringing me out of my though, I looked and saw my beautiful girlfriend on the floor passed out...

"Rachel!" I yelled and rose from my chair rushing over, completely forgetting everyone around. I crouched down beside her running my fingers through her hair until I realized where I was and what I was doing. SHIT!

All of a sudden Principle Figgins, Her dads and Rachel's friends were besides me...

What was I doing!?

**Ooohhhh Is this the end of their relationship? Are Finchel going to get caught? STAY TUNED! :D **

**Please REVIEW and let me know what thought...**

**xoxoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 14 (15)

**Hi, sorry I have so many exams so I am trying :) It's a longer one, Here's the next part...**

_All of a sudden Principle Figgins, Her dads and Rachel's friends were besides me..._

_What was I doing!?_

FINN POV

All i could do was sit. Fucking sit. Whilst my beautiful girlfriend was in the hospital! What was wrong? How did this happen? All the thoughts possible were going through my mind and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't go with them, Rachel would go crazy if I told everyone, her lovable crazy.

_Once the ambulance had arrived I felt Principle Figgins put a hand on my shoulder turning me around to look at him "We can take it from here Mr Hudson! he said; I looked around and noticed that the whole gym room of students and parents were watching closely. Did I make it look that obvious? Or were they just concerned for the seventeen year old girl laying, passed out on the floor? Making my way over back to my seat I passed Santana who whispered that "Rachel is going to be all right" giving her a small smile I sat down and watched as they took her away on a gurney. Her father, Hiram, still looking at me intensely. _

I was still sat in the gym when everyone had left. I had to finish the rest of the celebrations off without showing how I really felt. All I want to do is find her and hold her in my arms, kissing her hair and telling her everything was ok; but that's what I hate the most is how I can't show that. But we can't risk it... not yet! Rambling on in my head, a voice disturbed me and panic arose "Finn-" I looked up to see Mr Schuester with the strangest expression I'd ever seen on his face "-You ok?" he questioned and sat down beside me.

"E-Er yeah... sorry j-just tired" I lied with my most convincing face, which to be honest wasn't going very well for me.

"Y-you love her don't you?" he said and my face shot up, I felt like I was burning. Like it was all over then and there. I've officially lost Rachel! My face dropped and I rested my head in my hands not even bothering to give him an answer. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Finn-"

"HOW-?" I yelled. "-How is it going to be ok?!" I said looking back at him standing up. "This wasn't supposed to happen! URGG! I feel like an idiot!" I said pacing the empty room.

"You're not an idiot Finn! You can't help who you fall for" he said joining me. "So y-you and Rachel Berry huh?" he smiled and I froze. "Finn, I -I knew-"

"You knew?"

"Yeah. I caught Rachel write your name in one of her notebooks and then the next day she had a lovely mark on her neck-" he said and I smiled also a little embarrassed "- which she kept claiming was 'A bruise' when Brittany winked" he laughed "Don't worry I won't tell".

"You won't?!" I asked with finally a little hope back in my tone of voice, and Will shuck his head 'no'. "Thank you Will. Thank you so much!" I said and pulled the main into a hug.

"You really love her Finn I see it. And I also see the way she looks at you. You two are not messing around this is real?" he said not as a question but a statement but I still felt like I should tell him straight that it was 100% real.

"Then what are you doing here?" Will questioned.

"I - I can't just go down there, It's too obvious! I was just about to call Santana for any news" I took the phone out of my pocket and rang the Latina girl.

"Hello"

"Hey Santana, how is she? Is she ok? What's happening?" I rushed not bothering to take a breath.

"Calm down Frankenteen. You worrying yourself like that won't help Rachel" she said, and I could hear her shoes like she was pacing.

"What is it?" I asked getting agitated with each step I could hear.

"W-we don't know. They've took her away with Leroy for some tests she's still unconscious but they said when she comes round she'll say anything without knowing so I sort of wanna stay with Kurt and Britt to make sure she doesn't shout for you" She said panic in her voice.

"Santana why do I feel you've kept something from me?" I said feeling more agitated

"It's- it's just Britt heard Hiram say 'did you see that Mr Hudson?' before they went into the other room. And with Rach still out, the doctors says she should have waken up soon"

"Oh Santana." I said taking a breath, thinking about what I could do. "Please please keep me updated. Anything, just little things, all the time text me... please" I said tears sprung in my eyes.

"I will Finn I promise" she said finally sounding a vulnerable eighteen year old girl she was, before they hung up.

Laying in bed that night I couldn't sleep I was constantly tossing, I needed to see Rachel but Santana hadn't given any updates so I didn't know what to do.

It was 3am but I knew Rachel's father's would be still at the hospital. I lay here stairing at the celing until I saw my phone light.

_Mom: Finny. Have you heard any more? :'(x_

I loved how much my mom loved Rach. Kurt and Burt obviously knew he since being small but my mom she had taken to her increasingly quick and I just wished Ray was here.

_Me: No :( Not since about 10. Have you? Kurt? x_

_Mom: Kurt just text me saying the Berry's are bringing him and the girls to mine, so maybe you could go for about an hour as Burt and I will ask questions? x_

_Me: Thanks mom!_

I had never driven so fast in my life, walking up to the reception desk I needed to see Rach. "Hello Sir, may I help you?" The receptionist smiled widely.

"Hi, yes Rachel Berry?"

"Yes of course but I must ask who you are regarding the patient?" she said keeping the professionalism.

"Yeah -um I'm her boyfriend" I smiled eager to see her.

"Ok mr-"

"Finn"

"-Ok Finn. Rachel is in ward 8 in room 206, That's down the hall up the next flight of stairs and too the left" She smiled and I thanked her and rushing to Rachel's room.

When I entered she was lay perfectly still with an IV fluid in her wrist. She looked peaceful, absolutely gorgeous, just like all the times she'd slept at mine.

_She was flat out, curled up in my sheets, I leaned over her body and placed a short, quick delicate kiss to her forehead trying not to wake her. "Umm" moaned in her sleep. "Finny" she said finally beginning to stir, tilting her face into my hand. _

_"Baby, go back to sleep, I'll make you some coffee" I said giving her one last kiss to her forehead and leaving the room._

But right now I knew she wouldn't moan and her eyelashes flutter getting used to the light but just lay there still asleep, until she awoke in her body's own time. I walked over and placed feathered kisses on her forehead and temple, taking her hand in mine, just talking to her.

"Rach, you really scared me before, when you fell but I know you're ok just sleeping. So I'll just sit here and sing softly to you like, when I pretend to sleep and listen to you. You're gonna kill me if you've heard that but I don't care"

"Finn" I heard a whisper. I must be hearing things, it's been a long day! "Finny" I felt some small fingers finally curl into mine and I looked at the small, petite gorgeous girl lay in the bed beside my chair. I shot up, looking at her.

"Rachel" I smiled and kissed her hand in mine. "Rachel, baby, gosh don't scare me like that!"

"I-I'm s-sorry" she said the IV fluid making her tired. "D-don't leave me" she said looking deep into my eyes.

"Baby... I I will never leave you. But I am so sorry-"

"Why? D-don't be sorry" she said tightening her grip around mine.

"I sort of, when you passed out I ran- I ran to you and laced my fingers through your hair" I said looking at her "I just I hope I haven't wrecked anything... I love you" I said pouring everything I'd been hiding inside for the past hours of the day.

She smiled, giggling slightly. "I love you so much" she replied and I stood up placing a kiss to her cheek until the nurse walked into the room.

" Hello Miss Berry, you've come round" she smiled "I'm Rebecca and I'll be looking closely at you" she smiled to the pair.

"H-Hi" Rachel said trying to pull Finn as close to the bed as she could.

"Rachel I'm terribly sorry but the doctor want's to come see your progress and you, missy" she laughed "need to rest, so I'm sorry- " she said looking towards me "You're boyfriend could come back in the morning" she said looking apologetic towards Rachel "but I'll give you a couple of minutes to say your goodbyes" Rebecca said before leaving the room.

Just as she left Rachel turned towards me pulling my face towards hers resting our foreheads together "I'll miss you, I've only just woke up and now my prince charming has to leave" she smiled, giggling slightly but yarning straight afterwards.

"I'll miss you too, so much! Don't ever scare me like that again" I said smiling kissing her nose "I don't know if damage is done yet but just remember I'm staying with you no matter what, if you'll let me" I smiled and she tried to peck my lips.

"Always" she replied and I kissed the apple of her cheek before leaving blowing a kiss.

Just as I got in my car I saw Rachel's dads driving in. 'Good timing' I thought but I really did wish we were out in the open. Soon! I knew.

...

Hiram Berry POV:

As we entered the hospital I felt Leroy shake beside me. We didn't know what was wrong with Rach yet but we will. I just knew she was going to alright. Entering the hospital we went straight to Rachel's room and found the nurse talking to her softly and smiling, taking Rachel's hand. "Daddys" she said sleepily

"Hello Mr and Mr Berry" Rebecca greeted standing up looking at us.

"Oh how is she?" Leroy said whilst I smiled at Rach, who looked shattered.

"Rachel has very low blood pressure, which is the force of your blood as it pushes against the walls of your arteries. This could either have been in a result of stress and anxiety she has been feeling or could be in genetics." she said " but don't worry as you can see she's on IV fluids and we are giving her medication which she will have to take" Rebecca explained.

"She's ok though right?" I asked a little worried.

"She'll be fine. We'll keep her in maybe a day or two just to monitor and then she should need maybe a week off school, having loads of rest even though she'll feel she doesn't need it" she smiled.

"Thank you so much" Both myself and my husband thanked before Rebecca winked at Rach and left the room.

Rachel had fallen back off to sleep and we sat with her holding both her hands, we were constantly watching her breathing. She is my baby girl.

It was 8am and neither me or Leroy had been asleep. We just sat and talked looking at Rachel until we started to notice her eyelashes fluttering. "F-Finn" she murmured still half asleep. "Finny?" she murmured again but fell back off to sleep silent once more.

"Leroy who's Finn?" I asked wanted to know everything about our little girl.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" he smiled. "Our Rachey has been keeping a secret" we shared a smile until we saw Brittany and Kurt walk up towards her room.

All four of us sat and discussed exactly what Nurse Becca had said, and I couldn't keep it in anymore happy for Rachel...

"Britt, you'll know. You and Rach talk everything" I said and the blond girl laughed.

"What do you wanna know" she smiled, joking around with Kurt.

"Ok who's Finn?" I asked and they froze...

**What did you think? There was quite a lot going on there...**

**(Sorry I had to google about low blood pressure) **

**Will Brittany and Kurt tell? :P**

**Please REVIEW AND stay tuned... :D**

**xoxoxoxox**


	16. Chapter 15 (16)

**Hi guys, I'm so SO SO sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'm free from exams now so wooo! Which means more chapters... please review, I read them all and they mean the world. Enjoy...**

"Ok who's Finn?" I asked and they froze...

################################################## ################################

**Brittany POV**

"Who- Who do you mean?" I asked seeing Kurt staring at my head, Rachel I can't believe it. That girl we were gone a few hours max.

"Britt you've got to know who I mean" Hiram said looking at me then to Kurt. "Come on Kurt, you've known Rachel the longest".

"I - I don't know" Kurt thought, putting his acting skills to the test, he's gotta do for NYADA next year.

"Guys come on..." Leroy left hanging.

"You have a brother Kurt" I slipped but not going to tell them about him. Now Kurt's eyes were definitely on me.

"Yeah Mr Berry's my, well not really my brother but I suppose he will be is called Finn" Kurt said a little worried that both Rachel and Finn wouldn't want the news coming out yet.

"Oh" Leroy said winking at Hiram who looked over to a sleeping Rachel.

"But I don't think it's Finn, If Rach is dating someone I don't think that either one of us should pressure her into telling. If she's not ready she's not ready. Plus she might not be dating anyone, she might just be dreaming or you heard the wrong name"

Before I jumped in "Yeah, you guys haven't even slept so you could of thought you'd heard her" .

We watched as Leyroy and Hiram exchanged glances with each other before looking at Rachel "Yeah, you could be right. We were tired and Ray was asleep, maybe" they said looking between each other.

p

p

**Rachel POV:**

It had been a two days since I fell and my father's just wouldn't stop fussing. Don't get me wrong attention is great especially when your going to be a big Broadway star one day but right now I just wanted my phone and go home.

"Dads, you seen my phone?" I asked looking up from rummaging through the hospital sheets. I was hoping Finn, had texted I missed him and I needed to let him know when I was coming home so he wouldn't worry.

"Yeah, here it buzzed a few times sweetheart" My daddy answered as i took it out of his hand.

"Yeah?-" I said tilting my head to one side "-probably Brittany" I smiled.

n

Rachel awoke to the feeling of soft, warm fingertips between her own, rubbing softly. She smiled in her sleep beginning to wake up as she realized who it was. The warm hands between hers and the soft hum from her boyfriend's lips were an amazing wake up alarm. Rachel's eyelashes fluttered when she heard him speak-

"Hey-" The couple shared a smile, and Finn got up from the edge of the bed he was lay on placing a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear, before finally closing the small distance between them placing a kiss to her lips. Rachel hummed in appreciation. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" She said reaching up trying to push their bodies closer together to deepen the kiss before Finn pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "What time is it?" Rachel questioned not moving her eyes from locked into his hazel ones.

"About quarter to ten-" he smiled when her eyes widened.

"At night?" letting off a slight chuckle

"Yes, baby of course at night" he smiled sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"Join me" She winced moving over pulling his hands in hers. Seeing the pain in her face Finn winced too.

"Rach, baby are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'm fine, get over here" she winked as he walked over to her other side of the hospital bed before climbing in besides her. Rachel taking their hands and putting in her lap. They lay like that for a while laughing and talking. Finn telling Rachel stories about what was happening at McKinley this week. She desperately wanted to get back!

She curled into his side as Finn slung an arm around her shoulders and she latched onto his hand. It just felt so right for them. It was just when a knock on the door startled them and the pair didnt know what to do. They froze...

"Rachel dear, how are you?" Carole said and they suddenly relaxed. IT WAS ONLY CAROLE!

n

"Mom! Don't do that" Finn said stunned putting his arms back around Rachel.

"Do what?" Carole smiled, watching the intimacy between her son and his girlfriend; walking towards them.

"Scaring us. You know Rachel's dads don't know about us!" he said sternly until he saw Rachel studying his face all light hearted and giggling.

"Carole, thank you ever so much for coming" Rachel said taking the older woman's hand who sat on the chair to the side.

"Dear-" she said tilting her head "Rach, I just wanted to see how you are! I've missed not seeing you around" she smiled as Rachel did the same.

The trio sat talking for a while and Carole left, leaving her son with the petite beauty.

Finn and Rachel were so comfortable. She was curled under his arm, her head resting on his shoulder, while grasping onto his hand fast asleep next to each other. Finn snaring contently, both of them finally getting some well-deserved rest without thinking and worrying about the other.

Finn all that week had to clear up thoughts from other teachers about Rachel, which Mr Schuester also helped deny. Sure they 100% loved each other but the school just wouldn't understand, not just yet anyway. SO the denying continued. Whilst these last two days Rachel had dreamt about her family knowing about her relationship, she knew not yet though.

Finn and Rachel were still asleep when Hiram and Leroy came to visit their little girl.

**Hiram POV:**

"I hope our little carebear has had some rest. She's been so agitated lately." Leroy muttered to me before stopping dead in his tracks out side Rah's door. He was looking through the window, just as someone was stirring...

"Leroy? What are you looking at?" -

**Finn POV:**

When I awoke I felt so happy waking up next to Rach. I truly had missed just lying next to her. Lacing my fingers through her own I placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Finny?" She whispered sleepily opening her beautiful chocolate eyes looking them burning into mine.

"I'm sorry gorgeous, but I have to go" I half smiled not really wanting to leave her. Shaking her head but smiling at the same time. "I'll text you in the morning, yeah?"

"Don't forget" Rachel joked.

"Never" I said as she pulled my lips to hers, placing many short sweet kisses to each other, before I really had to go. "G'night baby" I smiled placing one last kiss to her nose, Rachel pulling him back, before leaving...

n

Hiram and Leroy had already hidden behind the wall as Finn left so not seen before walking into Rachel's room.

"Hey Baby-" Hiram started but pretending that nothing had happened.

"Daddy's" Rachel answered, worry laced in her voice.

They sat and talked for a while not letting on what they had seen... Their teenage daughter in the arms of a boy. They hadn't seen exactly whom but they will!

Rachel's worry cleared, thinking they'd gotten away with it,

What she didn't know is that her fathers had already seen...

**What did you think? Please give me thoughts! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! PLEASE...**

**Until next time, thank you for reading**

**xoxoxox**


	17. Chapter 16 (17)

**Hi readers, I'm so so sorry for the wait! My apologies really! Please review and let me know If you liked… sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter:**

It had been a couple of days since Leroy and Hiram found a man with their daughter. They wanted to ask, they needed to ask her but just didn't know how to put what they saw. They couldn't just be like 'Oh sweetie who's that boy who came to visit you in hospital? In the BED?' or 'Darling I didn't know you were in a relationship and he came to visit you without us knowing?'.

Rachel was there perfect, only child. They couldn't.

RACHEL POV:

Finally today's the day im going home! I've been so fed up been stuck in a hospital bed. Im fine! To entertain myself I've been singing, giving impromptu performances on my ward but there were some critics. You're always going to have them on the stage, so i figured its good to carry on gaining experience while I'm young and out. Well out of the hospital bed.

"Rach!" Santana says pulling me into a hug, which to be honest i was shocked by.

"Hey" I said as Brittany appeared at the door, giving my best friend a hug as well when she entered. Santana gave me a pair of shorts and a tank to go get changed in while Britt finished throwing my things into a bag getting me ready to go home.

"Will you stop fussing" Rachel moaned at her dad's her were checking up on her every fifteen minutes "I'm only lay here." she said lay next to Brittany and Santana at her feet. They were laughing and just full on gossiping about anyone and anything.

"We are just making sure you are alright sweetpee" her fathers said trying to reason with her.

"Yeah well I'm fine ok!" Rachel said gaining glances from the other two on the bed as her father's left the room.

"Rach, they just care" Brittany said whilst placing her hand on Rachel's.

"Yeah I know but, I just haven't seen Finn and y'know..." As soon as Rachel said Finn, Britanna shared looks between them.

"I have a perfect idea!" Santana announced, her 'bitch' smirk plastered clearly on her face.

"Dadsssssss!" Rachel shouted, following Santana's plan, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course star, what's up?" they asked slightly happy that their daughter was speaking again.

"Could Santana and Brit stay for dinner?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes and smiling sweetly.

"Yes, of course, what a brilliant idea. If you want we could leave you guys to it? Your dad and I will go out and come back later in the night? That's if you're up for it Ray?" Leroy said looking between Hiram and Rachel, hoping that if they gave her the space needed she would open up more about how she's feeling. They needed to help her get back to her normal ambitious self-planning for New York next year.

"Yeah that's great. Thank you!" she squealed going back upstairs to plan the next part of the evening.

It was now 7:30pm and Rachel's dad's had left the Berry household. Rachel, Santana and Brittany were in the kitchen prepping for the dinner Rachel was cooking for her and Finn; well Rachel was whilst Santana sat with her legs threw over the chair arm moaning how tiring this was, and Britt was just asking where everything was telling Rachel facts along the way, which she thought was helpful.

Finally the duo left leaving Rachel to get finishing touches done for her date. She really missed Finn, of course she had seen him at the hospital... but now she was ready to go back to the way they were before at his apartment. She was ready to spend her Fridays and Saturdays with her gorgeous 6'3 English teaching boyfriend.

Just as she planted the final candle to the table the knock on the backdoor arrived.

Seeing Finn... in a suit brought tears to her eyes; he was gorgeous...

**Rachel POV**

"Hello gorgeous" he said pulling me close shutting the door behind him with his foot as he entered. His hands immediately went to my hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs. Just as I loved.

"Hello to you too handsome" I said finally closing the distance between us planting my lips forcefully on to his, pushing her tongue past his lips and into his mouth. Finn obviously loving the forcefulness of the situation coating his tongue around hers, pulling her even closer if that was possible. Planting small kisses on her lips, not wanting the passion to end.

"God" kiss "I" kiss "Love" kiss "you" Finn whispered not wanting to loose contact with the woman he loved. All of a sudden Rachel started to giggle causing the pair to stop what was heating up pretty fast and looking deep in each others eyes. "Hey" Finn said slightly moaning at the loss.

"Sorry baby" she said laughing "It's just-" Rachel becoming more serious in her tone "- at the beginning of this year if somebody had told me that Mr. Finn Hudson loved me i would have laughed in their faces"

"Almost like you were doing now?" he said joking

"Yeah... but I just I can't believe our situation. Me... a student-"

"-graduated" Finn cut in...

"- ok yeah but... me a graduate student dating the most sweet and kind and amazing man on the planet i would have not believed it for one second" she said playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. "I just... I want to tell people you're mine. No-one else's." she said taking a breath and looking straight up at him intimidated of her feelings "You're always mine Finny"

Finn crashed his lips on to hers like a teenage boy, kissing her so intensely that he was scared, scared at how fast the feelings he shared for one Miss Berry had changed his life for good. This moment on was a new start and he couldn't wait until they left for New York.

"You-" he said placing a finger to her nose "- will always and forever be mine Rachel Berry!"

The rest of the evening went just as Rachel planned, they laughed, ate the wonderful dinner that Rachel prepared sharing kisses, tickles and cuddles in-between. Rachel suddenly got up out of her place in Finn's lap as he was placing kisses to her neck pulling him by the hand up stairs to her room. As much as Rachel wanted an intimate moment with Finn she was scared. Scared and worried about what was going to happen in the later months to come. Would Finn support her decision to move to New York like she and Kurt originally planned when he got the internship or would he leave her and carry on being a teacher at McKinley.

"Rach..." Finn moaned kissing her neck from behind sat on her bed as she thought. "...baby? Are you ok?" he said his kisses getting hotter and hotter on the hollow of her neck. Suddenly she turned.

"Finny, what's going to happen to us?" she said tearing up."I love you more than anything right now, I can't lose you" she said looking at anything but his face

"Rach baby look at me" he said placing his fingers under her chin making eye contact with each other. "I'm not going to leave you, I love you too much to give up" Her face lighting up when he said this. "Look at what we've been through, do you really think I'm gonna let you go?"

Rachel looked at him placing her hand on this thigh sat next to her. "Not now..." she smiled "I was scared Finn. I can't give up on Broadway, I loved it for all my life. It's my passion it's who I am"

"Rach, I know and believe me Im not asking you to. This is you. The amazing determined woman who tried her hardest, getting extra help so she could follow these dreams of hers. Believe me those dreams are what made you special to me and without you saying you needed help is what made me be in love with you. Your determination is what brought us together. And i love you for it. Your dreams brought love between us!" He said gently placing his lips on to hers, the worry in his eyes reflecting in her own, the true feelings they had for each other speaking for themselves.

"I love you" she said once the kissing stopped and the heartbeats slowed.

"I love you too!" "Rach, i've wanted to give you this" he said pulling out a dark blue long box and placing it in her lap, keeping his hand on her knee. He watched as she pulled out a gold star necklace. "You are my star"

"Finny... I love you so much" she said closing he distance once again. "Finn, I wanna come clean." she said nodding her head, worry in her eyes.

"Baby.." he said taking her hands in his own "Me too..."

The rest of the evening Rachel and Finn talked about their New York plans, how once Rachel left Finn would give in his notice at McKinley and move out to her a couple of weeks later, letting Rachel and Kurt do the fun new touristy stuff like they originally planned. Before then they caught up spending time together and falling asleep peacefully together.

* "Rachel we're home!" Hiram shouted through the house as they entered from their evening out. "Rachel! Brittany! Santana!" shocked that no noise was made in the house, which was strange for a trio of seventeen / eighteen year olds especially glee girls.

"I'll go check on them" Leroy said and wondered upstairs. While down stairs Hiram noticed the flowers, candles and dinner plates for two stacked in the dish washer. This was suspicious... unless...

"HIRAM!" Leroy shouted from upstairs.

"What? What?" Hiram said as he reached the top of the stairs and finally looking in their 'little' Rachella's room.

**Finn POV**

Woah! What's that noise? Wait where am I? Rachel? Rachel's room. I smiled, still half asleep thinking of that beautiful girl lay besides me. Until I heard her panic voice in my Earline.

"Dads... please... don't be angry. It's not what it looks like!" she stuttered. I finally rubbed my eyes when I heard a man's voice. Wait that's not any man. That's Rachel's dad, wait both. Shit!

"Rachel, I will not! I don't think you have the right to say that now! he shouted and I looked straight into their beaming eyes fixed on me.

"Mr and Mr Berry..." I said my voice beginning to sound scared. Who am I kidding I'm petrified. Rachel touched a hand over mine sensing our shared feeling.

"DONT!" They shouted "YOU! YOU" They pointed. "Have no right. Absolutely no right! I have no idea who you think you are and why you think it's acceptable to be in bed with my daughter but it will not stand!"

"Daddy..." Rachel sobbed and I pulled her in my arms.

"Don't!" they snapped. "You have 5 minutes!"

With that the Berry's left us to... well shit ourselves.

**Well…. What do you think? Please review and I am planning the start of next chapter tonight so not as long wait thank you for all.**

**Please review and you guys are the best! **

**xoxox**


	18. Chapter 17 (18)

**Hello readers, I have decided to continue to write Teach. I'm sorry I haven't written to tell you sooner it's just with Cory passing away it did really hit me hard, as well as it for you. He was so special to all of us and I love him so much; His bravery especially. His amazing talent brought us Finn Hudson and I just know he'd want us writers to try and carry on with doing what I love. So this is dedicated to him and of course gorgeous, brave Lea. 3**

"Finn, what are we going to do?" Rachel panicked pacing the room faster and faster.

"Rach- Rach, baby" Finn said moving to the edge of Rachel's bed grasping her hand into his, stopping her from moving. "It's going to be ok" he said whilst Rachel replied with an eye roll. "I promise!" he said looking warmly into her chocolate eyes.

"You sure?" she questioned placing herself next to him. Taking her hands in his lacing their fingers, he kissed her palm.

"It's for the best. We wanted to come out with it anyway this is just a little more on their terms than ours" he smiled and so did she. Taking her lips to his, Finn placed a quick peck to her lips before being the man he was and taking her hand in his leaving the room, to face the music.

.!.1.!.1.!.!.!.!.1.!.1.!.1.!.!.!.!.1.!.1.!.1.!.!.! .!.1.!.1.!.1.!.!.!.!.1.!.1.!.1.!.!.!.!.1.!.1.!.1.! .!.!.!.1.!.1.!.1.!.

Approaching the Berry living room Finn felt a lot less confident and a lot more worried if not for himself or Rachel but for the future of their relationship.

Mr and Mr Berry were seated on the three person couch leaving a space in-between or the arm chair across from them. Thinking of the glares he'd get if he stepped anywhere near them he chose the arm chair.

Rachel on the other hand was petrified of what was going to happen so opted to sit on the arm next to Finn picking up his hand interlacing their fingers and placing their hands on her knee as a sign of comfort and commitment to each other.

"Ok" Leroy cleared his throat. "So do you want to start or are you waiting for us?!" he said with a tint of anger but more hurt in his voice. Finn feeling brave began to start.

"I love your daughter!" he stated looking in both fathers eyes then towards his petite girlfriend to his left sharing a smile.

"ENOUGH" Hiram interjected. "I'm not going to listen to that. You thinking I'll tell the parents of an 18 year old girl what they want to hear so they won't kill me! Because this is a lot more serious than catching my daughter with a boy her own age but her _TEACHER_!"

"Mr Berry..." Finn started "I promise i was not trying to make you not hate me or telling you something that i didnt feel... because-" turning towards Rachel "-I honestly do love her with all my heart. I wouldnt have ever dated a student, jeopardizing my life and hers if it wasn't 100% real." He finished turning back to Hiram who was alot more scarier than Leroy.

Hiram and Leroy looked to each other. Leroy's face soft and calm and Hiram's beetroot red looking like he wanted to chop Finn's head off.

"Dad, Daddy" Rachel said trying to change the mood between her fathers. "I love him. And ! know you're going to say I don't know what love is but i do. When I look at Finn every feeling that we felt that was wrong just went away. Every time I see him I can't hide the grin on my face. I -"

"RACHEL!" Hiram stopped her mid conversation. "You're 18. _He_" He pointed to Finn "Is your teacher"

"-was my teacher. WAS!" Rachel shouted. Leroy who couldn't stand seeing his only daughter so upset and so passionate in what she was saying put a hand on Hiram's arm stopping him opening his mouth and looked to Finn

"Finn. Im not going to turn around and say that everything was your fault because I know it wasn't. Rachel has obviously played a part in this too. I know my daughter. I know how passionate she is and I know that when she feels something, something she believes in and loves you cant stop her. But with saying that I'm not saying that you couldnt have stopped this relationship. Is this a relationship?" He said calmly glancing at the pair, the way they communicated with each other, the way they looked at each other, just how comfortable they looked with each other.

"Yes" Both Rachel and Finn answered at the same time with Rachel leaning in for a kiss but Finn not taking any chances with one father is being rather calm and the other looking crazy at Leroy.

"It's nothing less than a relationship. I really do love her Mr Berry!" Finn finished up.

"Ok, then I want to know _everything._ From the beginning with no cover ups, trying to make the other look better. I want to know who knows about you too and for how long".

Finn and Rachel both took parts in telling the story of their relationship. From when Santana found out about Finn's apartment to Kurt, Carole and Burt finding out and Carole treating Rachel like a daughter. Finn also explained how he's quit from McKinley after Rachel's graduation and how he wanted to sooner but Rachel needed the academic support. Rachel also explained when she was going to Brittany's she was staying at Finn's shyly... as this was a touchy subject. Everything beginning to end leaving both Hiram and Leroy speechless.

"Urm, erm, ok." Leroy started. "One last thing before we discuss and process everything you've just said. What about New York? Is this really for keeps Rachel?"

Finn looked to Rachel rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm moving to New York." Finn told looking to Rachel "I'm going in a week or two staying with Dan and looking for a place for me, you and Kurt for the fall"

Rachel couldn't believe this and flung herself into Finn arms, placing a hand on his cheek and moving her lips to his slowly, kissing him with all the feelings she felt at that moment. Until she heard a loud noise making the love birds realize where they were.

"Get _OUT_!" Hiram said rising from his seat and Leroy looking like he was going to cry, he truly believed now that even though it should be wrong Finn was the right guy for his daughter and he was so happy they found each other. Even if his husband didnt.

_"Daddy..."_Rachel said tearing up.

"Dont 'daddy' me princess. I do not want you to see him again!"

"Hiram!" Leroy stopped trying to calm the situation giving Finn a soft look as he was feeling bad.

"No. You are not going to see him or talk to him anymore. You should be lucky im not phoning the police. So Finn..." Hiram said forcefully.

Finn slowly arouse from his chair, the eye contact with Rachel was killing him; tears were running down her face and his own eyes welling up. "I love you Rachel Berry" he said walking away but placing a lingering kiss on her forehead and walking to the door.

"No-No Finn. Baby." she said as he left. "I love you so much. We'll be together i know it." and with that Finn Hudson walked back to his apartment in the pouring rain.

"YOU" Rachel said storming over to Hiram. "You SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I LOVE HIM! I never loved anyone like this." and with that Rachel Berry ran up to her room trying to call Finn various amount of times, only getting his voice mail.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

FINN POV

I dont know how long i have been walking, yes i had my car but i just knew i was in no state to drive. I love Rachel Berry. Yes I know I shouldn't and we shouldn't work but we do and everyone who has seen us together knows it too.

"Finnocence?" I heard a girl shout, I just cant turn around. "

"Is that Finn? Satan?" Kurt, Yes Kurt I definitely know who these are but I cant let them see me like this. "BRO!" Kurt shouted and I finally turned around

"Hi Kurt, Santana" I said bowing my head.

"Finn what's happened?" Santana asked and I swear this is only the second time I've seen her look vulnerable and soft.

I explained to Santana and Kurt about Rachel's dads finding out and banning us from seeing each other until Kurt took me to his car and drove me home. Not my apartment, my home with my family.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

Rachel had been lay face down on her bad for a good part of an hour and a half. Ever since Finn left she lay. Rachel couldnt believe the way her fathers had acted towards Finn. She loved him and he loved her, they made a relationship that shouldnt of happened in the eyes of others work and she's never been happier.

"Rachel?" There was a knock to the door. "Rachel, sweetheart it's Papa..." Another knock. "Can I come in?" suddenly the door opened slowly with a creak as her dad Leroy slipped into her room closing the door softly behind him. He looked just as upset as Rachel had.

"Rachel, darling..." Leroy started

"Pa, I love him. I really do, I know you dont like him but-"

"Rachel, who says I dont like him. Yes Hiram might hate him but I dont" he said looking into his daughters sad and watered eyes.

"You - You dont hate Finn?" she whispered slightly as Leroy took her hand in his.

"No darling I dont hate him. I saw how you too looked at each other. Both filled with so much love and there was a look i'd never seen in your eyes before Pea, a certain sparkle whenever he looked at you or mentioned you. A connection."

Rachel wiped the tear that fell down her cheek and giggled slightly. Finally showing some sort of smile.

"-and he got it too!" he finished. Giving his daughter a hug, he passed Rachel his phone. "Call Finn"

"B-but what about Daddy?" She questioned the dullness in her eyes coming back showing how upset she really is.

"For now Hiram doesnt need to know. He'll come around, leave him to me."

And with that Leroy placed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head and left the room to finaly call Finn. He answered this time, crying, upset until Rachel explained how at least one of her father's accept their relationship secretly.

**Ok, I can leave it there for this chapter. :) Yey I like Leroy!**

**Please review! They make me so happy. There aren't many chapters left of Teach maybe now two.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me...**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 18 (19)

**Hi guys, yey I updated in two days woo! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

"Hello" Finn answered as he picked up his phone which was ringing constantly since he couldnt see Rachel.

"Finn"

"Yes? It's Finn"

"It's Leroy Berry, y-you know Rachel's father."

"Y-yeah, H-hello Sir. How are you? Rachel?" Finn answered a little nervously

"Finn, please call me Leroy. Yes Rachel's fine thank you. I'm actually ringing to ask if I can meet you tomorrow? You know to discuss Rachel's future?"

"Yeah 100% of course Mr Be- I mean Leroy"

"Great I'll see you tomorrow Finn, and I would appreciate it if you didnt tell Rachel about it until after I see you first."

"Of course. See you tomorrow"

"Bye Finn" and with that Leroy hung up the phone and even though Finn knew Leroy was the most accepting of the father's he was still a little worried.

Anyway Tuesday came and so did Leroy. Finn tried to tidy up his appartment as well as he could. For once not worrying about all the pictures of him and Rachel around. If not the big one on the lounge wall or the little ones like the one in his bedroom. Just showing the place that was his but felt like' their' home.

The dreded knock on the door came and Finn wiped his sweaty hands on the sides of his jeans andletting the older man in. "Mr Berry" Finn said stepping aside to let his girlfriend's father inside.

"Good Morning Finn" Leroy greeted politely.

Once seated Leroy's eyes instantly spotted the pictures of the couple looking very much in love around the place. He specifically saw the long photo frame that was set into three; each one still showing love in both eyes of the couple but of a different pose which looked like it had been taken on either of Finn or his daughters phone.

Finn noticing this had to say something to break the awkward tension. "Erm, those were a few months ago when she first came to the apartment. I wanted to cook her a meal y'know and um Rach thought it would be a nice idea to take some pictures of us to remember that evening." Realizing that could have been taken in two different ways Finn elaborated on what he said "Y'know us having the meal and like taking that step in the relationship that she could come here without us feeling guilty or wrong".

Leroy finally looked at Finn, "It seemed like a lovely idea. Rachy always takes pictures huh?" he laughed "They look lovely, you both look really happy." In which the two both shared a smile

"We were, I mean, we still are" Finn smiled.

"Ok Finn. I dont want to come across bold or anything as you know i do accept the feelings you and Rachel share" Finn nodded at what Leroy had to say "But what are you expecting to actually happen with Rachel? Do you both want the same things here?"

Finn got a little scared at that question, he loves Rachel and wants to be able to spend his life with her but this is her father, one of her fathers, he was talking too.

"Leroy, I do love Rachel! A lot-"

"Finn I dont doubt that" he cut in

"- I've never, ever felt what I feel for your daughter. She is beautiful, kind, she has these big dreams that I just know are going to happen without a doubt. I know that Rach is going to NYADA in the fall to follow those dreams and I want to follow her. We've spoken about them and she wants me there, she said I was part of that dream now" Finn smiled and Leroy back. "Whilst I'm there, yes i will provide, I want to own a music store or at least carry on teaching, I love teaching English but I also love music. I observed glee club one time with some of my junior students, and I just realized why Rachel loves glee so much. I dont want this to sound to forward with you" Finn said and looked straight at Leroy, "Bur one day I would love to marry your daughter and share the rest of my life with her".

With that speech said Finn felt as if he'd said enough, at least for now. Even though he was ok with Rachel's papa, it could still get awkward and he didnt want to jeopardize it. The next thing that happened shocked Finn completely.

"Oh Finn." Leroy said as he gave the younger man a hug. "It seems welcome to the family"

Finn smiled a 100 watt smile. "Thank you so much Mr Berry!"

"Hearing what you have just said about Rachel was exactly want I want to hear from a man about my daughter. You care so deeply and for that I know that I can trust you and I am accepting of this relationship!" He men smiled. "but I have to tell you know If you break my little girls heart..."

"- I won't i promise" Finn cut in.

"Good. Now I have to go and talk to Rachel"

The men said their goodbyes, giving each other a 'man hug' and left. Finn feeling so relieved! He texted Rachel

_Finny: I love you so much!_

Rachel replying almost instantly:

_Rachel: I love you forever baby 3_

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

Back at the Berry household, Rachel was alot more chirpy knowing that at least one of the most important people in her life accepted her relationship, even if it was in secret.

Rachel and Hiram were still stepping on each other's toes but Hiram did miss singing with Rachel around the piano or just little things but couldnt give in to something she wanted to call a _relationship_.

"Honey i'm back from the store, Hello star?" Leroy shouted to break the tension here too. With Rachel sat in the kitchen and Hiram sat on his own in the living room.

"Hi Pa" Rachey shouted and came over to Leroy helping him with the shopping (he did actually have to buy something even if it was a cover up to see Finn).

"Rachey can I have a word with you?" he said and followed Rachel up stairs. Leroy told Rachel everything about going to see Finn, accepting 'Finchel' and what he said about New York. She was extatic and nearly crushed him in a big hug. Leroy asked Rachel about her plans about the future and Finn. In which her answers were practically the same as her boyfriends.

"He's my dream Papa! He's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I know Im young but Ive never sure about anything" she smiled and the duo carried on talking.

"Rachey, I'm going to have to tell your father I'm on team Finchel" he said and they both giggled followed by Rachels' face looking like she'd be slapped but also happy. "I've decided we are going to have Finn, his mom-"

"Carole" Rachel cut in

"-Carole, Kurt and Burt round for lunch tomorrow before your father goes away for business"

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

After many, many raised voices, chairs scraping on the floor and arguments. Hiram **finally **agreed to having _Finn_ and his family over before he went away tomorrow night.

He definitely wasnt happy about it, after banning his daughter from talking and seeing this man and finding his husband went behind his back and letting Rachel talk to him aswell as Leroy himself agreeing to his daughter and that _teacher_ be together. It's been very quite in the household.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

"Finn, darling calm down!" Carole said as she got the apple crumble out of the oven placing it on the counter. "You've already met them, numerous times"

"Yeah like parents evenings..." Kurt joked laughing from the stairs

"Kurt! Not helping" Burt scolded from his place on the couch. And Finn sent a glare his way.

"But mom it didnt exactly go well with Hiram. Leroy yeah, we're good but it's her 'daddy' as Rachel calls, there must be a reason she calls him 'daddy'". Finn worried.

"Finn dont panic we'll all be here and Rachel loves you, that's all that matters" Carole reassured calming Finn down until his phone began to vibrate.

"Hey baby" Finn smiled into the phone and Kurt made gaging noises.

"Hey, I miss you. It's crazy here!"

"What do you mean by crazy?" he panicked

"Don't worry just dad and daddy arguing again" she laughed and Finn instantly started worrying again. After a few minutes of silence Rachel spoke again. "Finn, you there?"

"Y-yeah, sorry"

"Stop worrying! I love you and Papa loves you. Everything will be fine!"

"Yeah. It's just Hiram he scares me!"

"Do you love me?" she questioned

"WHAT! Rachel of course I love you!" he shouts and she laughs, Carole smiling at her sons forcefulness knowing Rachel was gaining his attention.

"Then that's all I care about and it'll be fine" "Any way I have to go set the table, I'll see in fifteen right?"

"Yeah, you will. Love you Ray, see you soon"

"Bye baby love you too!" and with that the happy, but nervous couple hung up.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door, Rachel smoothed her white sundress down and practically ran to the door with Leroy.

"Finn!" Rachel smiled crushing herself into Finn, having not seen him breathing in his sent before pulling away holding both her hands in his. "Carole, Burt, Kurt, come in" she smiled at Carole.

"Baby, I missed you so much" Finn whispered quietly not knowing where Hiram was, Carole still heard and smiled at the interaction.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Rachel pleaded looking into his deep hazel eyes.

"Erm, um" Finn startled wanting to so so bad but unsure whether it was the right thing to do. But Rachel anyway got on her tiptoes placing a kiss on hic chin as she couldnt reach his lips, Finn quickly pecking her lips alittle scared when seeing Hiram out of the corner of his eye.

Rachel noticing this said "Finn I dont care who see's" she smiled and Kurt mumbling 'I know".

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!

Inside both familys got to know each other. Well Burt and the Berry's knew each other aswell as Kurt, being Rachel's best friend. It was just Carole. Leroy and Carole got on like a house on fire. Hiram came over and introduced himself he was engaging in conversation with Burt over Cars and small talk with Carole until lunch was ready.

Rachel and Finn both being in the kitchen, were exchanging cute lingering kisses, catching up for lost time. Finn felt so much better with Rachel away from everybody else. Rachel had pushed Finn aginst the kitchen wall and was now kissing forcefully when Kurt came in breaking the love fest. "Guys, seriously. Our parents are in the other room" laughing the pair pulled away and the trio walked back to the adults who were sitting at the dining table. Rach and Finn immediately sat together. Rachel putting her hand on his knee for support.

To say dinner started off awkward would be an understatement; everyone was engaging in conversation with the other except for Finn and Hiram. Rachel getting annoyed at this opened her mouth

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyones conversations but Dad just say whatever you're thinking. It's seriously getting on my nerves and putting Finn on edge. When we all should be getting to know each other and it being a nice, pleasant dinner!"

"Rachey I'm sorry but-" Hiram cut in

"No, you're clearly not sorry if you're willing to hurt me like this" Rachel said tears in her eyes. Finn put his hand on hers even if it was on the table lacing their fingers, hating seeing her distress.

"Ok then." Hiram started. "Finn, you know im not 100% happy about this relationship because you know when you look at this type of relationship it is just wrong. But over the last couple of days i have been observing Rachey's behavior and she's seemed... broken without you. Yes I may not be 100% on board now but I am willing to try. I dont want tension in this family and i really want to get to know you Carole. And you Finn. You make my little Rachele so happy which I will thank you for" He said with a smile and Finn very confused.

"Mr Berry, looking at this from you, a parents, point of view it doesnt sound the best, but I love her so much! I would never NEVER hurt her and I'd be lost without her." Finn said and Rachel smiled tears forming in her eyes.

The rest of the dinner went well, back to conversations and Finn and Hiram got to know each other for Rachel. They sat down on the couch Rachel tucked under Finn's arm and they talked about sports, mucic and of course New York. Two hours past and it was safe to say Hiram and Finn were getting along and everyone was happy.

Rachel and Finn exchanged kisses every now and again and every one in the room including Hiram were happy and truly saw that these two kids were happy and in love, they looked like a little family and they could picture them in New York.

Leroy went to get the mail and found a letter addressed _**Miss Rachel Berry, NYADA.**_

Suddenly everyone panned in on Rachel! This was her moment. This determined whether she would go to New York with Finn and Kurt.

She opened the letter slowly, not letting anyone else see, even Finn...

"Babe?" Finn questioned

**Hi guys im leaving this here ;) I hope you liked this chapter! Please review as you know i do read all! :D**

**The next chapter you will know if Rach gets in and Finn visits his friend in New York. **

**Until next time **

**xoxox**


	20. Chapter 19 (20)

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter only one left after this :( **

She opened the letter slowly, not letting anyone else see, even Finn...

"Babe?" Finn questioned

"I GOT IN!" Rachel screamed and ran over to Finn giving him a bone crushing hug before pulling back and looking straight into his hazel eyes.

"Oh Rachel im so happy for you! I knew you would! I always believed!" Finn said before Rachel turned towards her parent's tears in both Hiram and Leroy's eyes knowing their little girl was off to college, in a new city ready to start the rest of her future.

"Rachey" Leroy said walking over to her "from the day you were born I knew you'd be destined for more and now look at you. NYADA!" he smiled

"Congratulations darling" Hiram added pulling her into a hug stroking the top of her head.

The rest of the evening was a celebration; Champaign, laughter and everyone enjoying each other's company until Hiram had to leave for the airport.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

"Bye Daddy!" Rachel waved as her father boarded the plane. He wasn't going to be away for long but it was still her dad and she was going to miss him.

Leroy, Hiram and Rachel said their goodbyes before Hiram walked over to Finn who was laying low from the trio at the back. "Finn. I just wanted to say I was wrong, You and Rachel are so well suited and you keep her so grounded. I cant wait till I visit you both in New York" and with that said he winked at Finn and left.

Something's were getting on track.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

A week now past and Rachel and Finn were finally spending more time at her home instead of his. Leroy even let Finn stay over one night with the condition of Rachel bedroom door staying open at all times. But as amazing as that week had been, Finn was now leaving for New York.

"Babyyyyy" Rachel moaned from her bed trying to reach Finn who was on the phone with his friend Dan, about New York.

"Thanks mate, yeah see you soon. Bye" Finn said hanging up the phone sitting next to Rachel.

"What did he say?" the brunette beauty questioned taking his hand in hers.

Finn faked an upset look before looking deep in her eyes and answering "He might have a place for us baby" A hundred watt smile appeared on both of their faces before Rachel leaned up peppering kisses all over his face.

"Really? We're moving to New York? Together?"

"110%" he smiled before kissing her lips softly curling her into his side.

The afternoon passed and Finn was leaving for New York. Finn and Rachel had discussed skype-ing with Kurt what they were looking for in an apartment. The small soon to be New York family needed taste.

Kurt arrived at Rachel's before Leroy drove Finn to the airport. Finn and Rachel decided not to go to New York together now as Finn needed his friends help about the apartment and wanted everything to be a surprise for Rachel when his girlfriend and brother arrived in a months time.

"I'll miss you Finn!" Kurt said as he hugged his brother.

"I'll miss you too little brother!" he replied before looking over his shoulder to Rachel. Finn may not be her teacher anymore but they did need to be careful in public just in case. Looking at his wonderful girlfriend he gave her a little teary wink before she slowly walked over to him with her head down.

"I'm really going to miss you" she whispered before looking up at him.

"You have no idea baby" he smiled back stepping forward to her "I love you so much you know that right?!" giving her that adorable half smirk.

"I love you too Finn" and with that Finn grabbed her hand not caring anymore and pulling Rachel towards her crushing his lips onto hers. Rachel automatically relaxed and deepened the kiss not caring about her father watching from the sidelines. Until Kurt coughed gaining their attention as people stated to enter where the small group were. Rachel backed away to her father grabbing Kurt's hand and Finn winked at her before entering the departing gates.

"Come on Rach" Kurt said taking her arm in his loping them around one another and walking off to Leroy's car.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

It had been a week since Finn had left for New York and it was safe to say that Rachel was miserable, and to be honest getting on Kurt's nerves.

"Rach, sweetie I know you love him but i've not seen you in this much of a funk since Jess-" Rachel gave him a stern look as if dare him to continue. "I mean that asshat".

"But Kurt, this is our life. We've not had any word about if Finn's even found us an apartment yet; and we are moving soon, your internships not going to hold over forever and NYADA hates tardiness". Kurt just laughed at his best friend.

"Rach, calm" he said putting his hands on her shoulders "This is my brother. I'm not being funny but he's older, he should know what he's doing by now"

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

Back in New York Finn was secretly doing surprisingly well.

Finn POV:

Apartment- check, Job- check, rest of my life with my beautiful girl - check.

"You're such a life safer bro, I owe you one" I said for about the millionth time. I've been staying at my pal Dan's apartment. He's like a second brother to me; he's not only helped me find the perfect place for Rach, Kurt and I but managed to get me a job teaching music, MUSIC!

"Anytime Finn. So your girl. Anyone special?" he winked and I grinned like a little boy at Christmas. I love her!

"The best. Like I've never loved anyone like this. Rach is like this perfect beam of light. She guides me. She's gorgeous, had these amazing deep chocolate eyes that I could just stare at all day and all night long" I got lost into thought.

"Sounds to me your head over for her. She the one?"

I didnt have to think. The one questioned i could answer in no time "She's my life. The woman I want to have my babies with!"

"Wow man! I cant wait to meet her"

The apartment was a studio; it had three bathrooms, three bedrooms, two studies, a lounge, dining room, kitchen. It was amazing and I just knew Rach would love it. It had this balcony from our room and you could see over Manhattan. Just Rachel! I've decided not to tell her about it yet. To be a surprise for when they arrived. Kurt would flip once he saw the place.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

"Hi Hiram" I smiled. I invited Mr Berry to help me decorate the apartment. I didn't wanna mess up. Rachel needed perfection and I was going to give it too her. Also I sort of wanted her daddy to see where she would be living, to show she was safe.

"Hello Finn, how are you?" he asked. Things have gotten so much better with Rachel's father's. "Oh Finn my little girl's going to love this!" he said shaking my hand.

Hiram and I finished painting the living room, halls and kitchen as we both thought Rachel would want some input in the bedroom and It would be a bit weird her dad decorating the room, you know. Anyway. I can't wait for Rach to see it.

"You ok there Finn?" Hiram puts his hand on my shoulder breaking me from my daze and thoughts.

"Ye, Yeah thank you. Was just thinking about Rachel and how she will take to us doing the apartment up." I said before looking back around the freshly painted room.

"Finn, Son she'll love it" Son! Son! Did he just call me son! Wow. Mr Berry, the one who doesn't like me just called me son! I smiled a megawatt smile his way.

"Thank you Hiram". With that my phone rang. I looked his way before telling him "Rachel" and he nodded and left the room.

"Hey gorgeous" I answered smiling waiting for her voice

"Finny. I miss you so much. Have you found anywhere?" I loved the sound of her angelic voice.

"I miss you too sweetie. I told you its a surprise but yes we have somewhere. It's ours"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Finn. No way! I can't wait. I need to come to New York!"

"No. No not yet baby!" I laughed at her enthusiasm. "I cant wait for you to see it though!"

"Tell me more" she answered.

"I cant baby, ive told you too much" I laughed.

"But Finn, this is the rest of our life!" I couldnt help but smile at the wonderful words. This was my life. SHE was my life!

"I love you Rachel Berry!"

"I love you too Finn Hudson!" and with that we ended the conversation. I just couldn't wait for Rach to visit. I had planned for Kurt to go have a girly shopping day with Rach then take her to the airport and them both fly here. Hiram would stay in the apartment as she didnt know he was here then she's be all excited.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !

"Kurt, Kurt! Where are we going?" Rachel said pulling his arm for him to turn and look at her.

"Us, Ms Berry are going to get you a new outfit for..." Kurt answered coughing at the end when he realized he nearly slipped on the surprise.

"Kurt! Where? Where? An outfit for where?" She pestered

"That'll be our secret Barbra" he smiled as Brittany ad Santana arrived behind Rach making her jump.

"BRITT!" Rachel screamed pulling her friend into a hug tight hug before noticing Santana "SATAN" she winked and the trio hugged again. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked once again; Rachel Berry really hated suprises.

"We cant; sworn to secrecy with the Frankenteen" Santana smirked and Britts elbowed her.

"Let's shop!" Brittany exclaimed lacing her hand with Santana's and linking with Rachel who did the same to Kurt.

By the end of the day all three girls and Kurt had new outfits for New York. Rachel still not knowing where they were going. Rachel's dress was a new white summer dress with deep purple birds on, it highlighted her teeny waist and long legs perfectly. Santana a green bodycon dress and killer heels and Brittany a black high waisted leather skirt and a bright yellow crop top. They all loved and got Kurt's stamp of approval.

"So guys what's next?" Rachel hinted looking between her three friends

"Well... you are going home, having a shower, doing your hair and putting this little number on" Kurt said lifting her bag up before continuing "then your Papa has already packed a suitcase for you, and we are going to your surprise" he winked

Rachel just stared blankly at the trio.

"Rachel Berry speechless. I have not seen this before" Santana wissled smirking. "Rach, you'll love it!"

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !

Back at the Berry residence Rachel was putting the finishing touches to her hair. She's straightened her bangs but brushed them to the side and just added a few curls to the bottom of her long brunette hair. The gorgeous dress ended just before her knee and he was just putting her star necklace from Finn around her neck.

"Darling you look flawless" her Papa said who was nosing at the door "Finn's going to be speechless" SHIT!

"Finn! I'm going to see Finn?!" She screamed running to give her dad a hug.

"Y-You didn't know?" Leroy questioned "Shit!" he cursed "Im sorry princess"

"Dont be sorry I get to see my amazing boyfriend" she smiled, practically dragging her father down the stairs and to the front door to the car.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !

Sat on the plane Rachel couldnt be anymore excited. "Guys, If someone had told me over a year ago that i'd have the most amazing boyfriend in the world and my three best friends are happy about it and going to New York i wouldn't believe it." they all shared a smile before continuing in conversations until the plane landed at JFK.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. ! Collecting their baggage the only person on Rachel's mind was her sexy, amazing 6'3 boyfriend.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Rachel shouted running and jumping into his arms.

"Baby I missed you so much!" he replied tangling his fingers in her hair crushing his mouth on hers. The kiss got deeper and more lustful as time went on. Both Rachel and Finn poured all their love they had for each other in that one kiss until Santana barked up

"Wooho Get a room Finchel!" she smiled winking at Britt and Kurt

"Rach!" Finn moaned breathless before grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together before taking her suitcase and looking down at the outfit she was wearing whispering in her ear. "You look stunning. Like breath taking. And that dress" he gave her his signature half smirk.

"Bro. Now is not the time" Kurt stated walking a little ahead of the couple.

In the taxi the couple shared little sweet kisses every now and again. Not even bothering to hide the smiles on their faces until they reached _'their'_ apartment.

"Kurt. Rach. Welcome to our new home." he smiled "I hope you can see the vision I saw"

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

"OH MY GOD FINNY!" Rachel said stunned looking around the massive studio that she will now call her home. Yes it didn't have much furniture now. As they were going to go shopping but it was _THEIR _home. _Their._

She turned around leaning up on her tiptoes pressing her lips gently to his. "I love it! And I love you!"

"This is our life baby" Finn smiled leaning down lifting her chin up and placing a delicate kiss to her lips again.

"Finn I have to say you did an amazing job. I had my doubts but I cant wait to live here" Kurt said interrupting the love fest.

Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn and Kurt toured around the newly decorated apartment. Rachel and Kurt picturing where everything would go, what It would look like and planning their lives. Until they reached the last room. Every backed away from Rachel knowing his surprise.

"Baby open" Rachel looked confused at her boyfriend before swinging the door open to find her daddy.

"DADDY!" Rachel screamed "What are you doing here?" he smiled giving him a hug.

"I came for you. Finn and I decorated this place and I can't wait to see what you two fashionistas will come up with" he said looking between Kurt and Rachel.

Kurt laughing "I'm the fashionesta" he winked at Rach and linking her arm with his. "We are going to have so much FUN!"

"You guys will have to visit" Finn said turning towards Santana and Brittany who were oddly quiet.

"We'll hold you to that Hud" she smirked.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. !

Everyone gathered around the fold up table until Rachel asked "Why are we all this dressed up, can I put one of your old tops on and pj's and chill?" she looked towards Finn who gulped loving Rachel in his old tops from college.

They all looked at one another before Finn spoke up

"Because baby we are having your night out in New York City" with that the two kissed giggling as they left the amazing apartment that they'd spend the rest of their lives in.

**Did you like? What did you think? One chapter left :"( Thank you so much!**

**Please REVIEW :D **

xoxox


End file.
